Can't Be Tamed
by NicoleSalvatore1918
Summary: When Autumn leaves Elijah in 1492, they are both heartbroken and devastated. She returns to Mystic Falls only to see the woman who ruined Autumn and Elijah's relationship: Katerina Petrova. Little does she know that the girl who she thinks is Katherine is Elena Gilbert. Sulking around town, Autumn bumps into the one person she never wanted to see again - Elijah. Elijah/OC, Damon/OC
1. Chapter One: The Beginning

**A/N: Okay so I went to The Vampire Diaries Convention in Parsippany, NJ and let me just tell you this: I still cry just thinking about it. I mean, last weekend was just that good. **

**I got to meet Daniel Gillies, Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley, Daniel Gillies, Zach R., Michael T., Steven R. McQueen, and did I mention Daniel Gillies yet?**

**I just loved Daniel so much. I cried over him about thirty times in the last thirty seconds. Just imagine me when I met him! **

**I am crying just thinking about it. **

**I should just start the story. Here it is! And I am just going to use Mikaelson as the Originals' last name in the 10****th**** century. And I just picked random years because I didn't know the specific years they lived in. **

**Chapter One: The Beginning **

Autumn

_**983 A.D.**_

_Walking around the corn field, Autumn couldn't stop the tears that flooded down her cheeks. It was all too much to take in. First her father was murdered, and now she was betrothed to a man who was_ nine_ years older than her. The nineteen year old girl was betrothed to the twenty eight year old Elijah Mikaelson. She should be glad that she wasn't arranged to marry a thirty year old man, but still, that was quite an age gap. People in the village would think nothing of it, they would just think of it as another marriage ceremony to attend; after all, it was normal for a young girl to marry a much older man. But Autumn felt so out of place. Sure, she felt flattered that she had been chosen out of all of the women in the town, but part of her just wanted to run away from it all. _

"_Autumn?" a familiar voice bellowed from behind her._

_Pausing for a second, Autumn wiped the tears from her face and turned to face the male who called her. The voice belonged to the handsome Elijah Mikaelson._

"_Yes my lord?" Autumn asked as she curtsied and bowed her head. _

"_There is no need for that, my fair lady," Elijah said with a smile on his face._

_Autumn stood up straight and looked into Elijah's eyes, careful not to show any disrespect to the chivalrous man in front of her. _

"_How may I help you my lord?" Autumn asked._

"_Please, there is no need for you to call me lord," Elijah said. "All I want is to get to know my future bride."_

Bride.

_That word felt so wrong to Autumn. How could someone so respectful and moral choose to marry a young girl? It made her sick to think about it. _

_Elijah noticed her pause and let out a chuckle. _

"_I'm not one for the marriage either, Autumn," Elijah informed her. _

"_Then why carry it out?" Autumn questioned. _

"_To please my father," he said, bowing his head slightly._

"_Surely you could call it off," Autumn urged. "You are the one who gets a say in this."_

"_Sadly, my lady," Elijah began, "I can't call the wedding off."_

_Autumn's heart dropped knowing that there was nothing that could be done about it now. She know knew that she had to spend the rest of her life with Elijah Mikaelson and that she couldn't do anything about it, nor could he. _

* * *

_**985 A.D**_

_Two years. _

_A lot had happened in two years._

_Autumn and Elijah have been married for two years. Autumn had learned to accept the fact that she would be spending the rest of her life with Elijah; and along the way she started to fall for him. She also became a part of the Mikaelson family. Autumn had been forced to leave her mother and little brother who had a hard time surviving on their own. The Mikaelson family decided to move the family away from the town and into the neighboring town to start a better life for Elijah and his wife. _

_Autumn still couldn't believe that she was married. And in those two years, she had gotten older and her appearance had changed quite a bit. But Autumn couldn't help but notice that Elijah and his siblings hadn't changed a bit. They still looked like they did the day she met them all. And Autumn had seen indescribable things happen to the Mikaelson family. Whenever one of them would get hurt, they would heal quicker than any normal person would. She never saw them eat any human food and sometimes they would get these veins that popped out from under their eyes whenever they got mad._

"_Is something bothering you?" Elijah asked Autumn, shaking her out of her thoughts. _

"_Just thinking," she responded while she continued to patch a hole together. _

"_Thinking about what?" Elijah asked, standing up from his chair so he could walk over to Autumn._

"_Nothing," she lied. _

"_It doesn't look like nothing," Elijah observed. "Are you sure?"_

"_If I told you, you would think that I was insane," Autumn muttered. _

"_I know you are a lot of things Autumn, but insane is not one of them," Elijah prompted, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. _

"_Just let it go for now," she hissed, not wanting to go further into the conversation. _

_Unfortunately, Elijah wouldn't let it go._

"_Autumn, you know you can tell me anything that you need to tell me."_

"_I know, Elijah," Autumn said, setting the dress down. _

_She looked up at Elijah and contemplated telling Elijah what she had noticed. Perhaps he would think that she was becoming ill and hallucinating. _What's the worst that could come from telling Elijah, _Autumn asked herself. _

_Losing him. _

"_Then why can't you tell me?" Elijah asked her, increasing the volume of his voice. _

"_I don't want to lose you," Autumn said softly. _

"_Autumn," Elijah cooed, crouching down to get to her eye level. "You won't lose me. I promise you that."_

_Sighing, Autumn knew she couldn't keep hiding it any longer. _

"_Elijah, you and your brothers and sister never age. You look just like you did the day I met you. Elijah, I met you three years ago," Autumn said. "Your brothers get dangerous mood swings and when they get mad, these veins pop out under their eyes. You never eat anything. And whenever you get hurt or cut, the cut disappears. It's inhuman, Elijah."_

_Elijah's eyes widened and Autumn started to fear what he was going to say. _

"_I understand if you think I am going insane," Autumn said, bowing her head. _

"_You aren't going insane, Autumn," Elijah said, brushing his thumb over her cheek bone, wiping her tear away. _

"_Then give me an explanation, Elijah," she demanded. "I think I deserve that much."_

"_I wish I could tell you," Elijah said, shaking his head. _

"_Then tell me," Autumn shouted. "If I can tell you what I was thinking, then you can."_

_Elijah looked down at his feet and just remained silent. Autumn reached down to touch Elijah's cheek and lifted his face up to see hers. _

"_Elijah," Autumn whispered. "Just tell me."_

"_I can't."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I don't want to scare you off," Elijah said._

"_Elijah, we are married now. I can't leave you no matter what and nothing would make me want to leave you," Autumn said._

"_I know you, Autumn. You will want to run from me," Elijah explained. _

"_Just tell me," Autumn pressed. "I may surprise you."_

"_I can't!" Elijah shouted. _

"_Why not?" Autumn shouted back. _

"_Because it's not safe for you to know," Elijah shouted, pointing his finger at her. _

"_Just tell me."_

"_Fine," Elijah yelled. "You want to know my explanation?"_

_Autumn nodded her head, waiting for the fuming Elijah to explain. _

"_I am a vampire," he said slowly, looking at her waiting for her reaction. _

* * *

_**990 A.D.**_

_Five more years had progressed and Autumn felt like she was an outsider in her new family. When Autumn found out that Elijah, his brothers, his sister, and his father were vampires, it took her a while to come around to the whole idea. When she finally did, Elijah couldn't have been more happy. Over the five years, Autumn had asked Elijah to change her so she could be with him for as long as she could. Elijah promised her that he would change her when she was twenty eight. _

_One morning while Autumn was going to pick vervain for Esther, she heard leaves crunch from behind her. She stopped walking and turned around to see Niklaus facing me. _

"_Niklaus," Autumn greeted. "May I help you with anything?"_

"_Yes you can," Niklaus said darkly. "You can help me very much, Autumn." _

"_With what?" Autumn asked sweetly. "Whatever you should need, Niklaus." _

"_I need you," he inched closer, "to stand still." _

_Suddenly, Autumn's limbs couldn't move. She felt trapped – at a standstill. Time floated as Niklaus revealed his mouth and the two sharp fangs that emerged from his canine teeth. _

_Right before Autumn was about to try and talk him out of whatever he was going to do, his teeth pierced her flesh on her neck. Autumn let out a blood piercing scream and tried to struggle out of his grip. _

_In an instant, she saw Elijah. He looked mortified and came over to pull Niklaus off of Autumn and pulled Autumn into his chest. _

"_Autumn, you need to stay with me," Elijah said, sitting down and placing her head in his lap. _

_Autumn couldn't focus on Elijah anymore. She was getting dizzy and she felt really weak. Autumn closed her eyes, trying to regain some energy. It didn't work and Autumn was trying not to leave Elijah just like he had asked her. But they both knew that she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Soon she felt a thick liquid drip down her throat. Knowing that she would be saved, Autumn let go and slipped into an abyss of darkness. _

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? Should I continue with the story? If so, please review and favorite this story! It would mean a lot! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter Two: Katerina Petrova

**A/N: Okay so all I have to say is: The Vampire Diaries and Saving Hope are the best shows on television. I am re-watching every episode of Saving Hope. Right now I am watching the Pilot with my mom right now. I am going to make a FanFiction about it right after I watch the season finale. Or possibly sooner… **

**I'll write it whenever I feel like it. **

**And the last chapter, this chapter, and the next chapter are all flashbacks. The chapters after words will be in present day unless stated. **

**Chapter Two: Katerina Petrova **

Autumn

_Waking up with a burning throat is not the best feeling you get when you wake up, Autumn thought to herself. Autumn tried to move a muscle or open her eye but nothing was happening. She could hear things happening around her but she couldn't respond to anything. _

"_She hasn't woken up yet," a familiar voice fretted._

"_Elijah," another hissed. "It takes time."_

_Just hearing Elijah's voice and name, Autumn wanted to shoot up and hug him close. She wanted him to come over to her and tell her that it would be okay and that they would go through it together. She just wanted to wake up and see the man she loved again. _

"_It shouldn't take this long," Elijah croaked out._

_Hearing his voice crack, Autumn wanted to wake up even more. She heard Elijah and who she thought was Kol, stop talking. Their footsteps sounded like they were coming towards her and Autumn knew she was right the second someone placed a hand on her cheek. She knew that it was Elijah the moment his skin touched hers. His skin was rough and smooth at the same time._

"_I just want her to wake up," Elijah said, continuing to stroke her skin. _

"_Elijah, she will wake up soon enough," Kol said, sighing in frustration. _

"_I hope," Elijah said._

_Autumn couldn't take it anymore. She put everything she had into waking up. She mentally pushed herself to wake up. After a couple minutes of trying, Autumn could wiggle her toes, twitch her nose, and move her fingers. _

"_Kol," Elijah yelled, "get over here! She is waking up. Bring the blood."_

_Autumn continued to push herself, knowing that she was starting to gain control of her body. She pushed harder and soon she could feel her control come back. She rested for a split second and then opened her eyes, looking above her. She looked to her side and saw Elijah with a smile on his face. _

"_Autumn," Elijah cooed, grabbing her face and pulling it towards his. Just as their lips were about to touch, he paused. "Don't give me a fright ever again."_

_Autumn felt a tear run down her cheek. She didn't think that she would be this happy to see Elijah. She brought her face to his and brushed her lips on his. It was an absolutely blissful moment that was ruined by Kol. _

"_Autumn, my dear friend, you are awake," Kol exclaimed, rushing over to Elijah and Autumn. _

"_Kol," Autumn softly said, giving him a hug._

_Living with the Mikaelson family, Autumn had grown closest to Kol and Elijah of course. _

"_Here," Kol said pulling back. "You are in desperate need of a drink."_

_With a glint in his eye, Kol walked out of the room a brought in a man who looked to be around Autumn's age. Autumn looked at Elijah to make sure that she had his approval. When Elijah nodded his head and ushered Autumn towards the man, she gladly walked over to him and looked down at his throat. She could hear the blood rushing in his veins and he smelt terrific. _

"_I'm so sorry," Autumn apologized before her fangs extended and she bit down on the man's neck. _

* * *

_**1492 **_

_More than a thousand years had passed and the Mikaelson family had split up and gone their separate ways after Esther had been killed. Kol and Finn had gone their separate ways and Elijah, Niklaus, and Rebekah made a promise to each other to never turn their backs on each other. And Autumn, being Elijah's wife stuck by his side at all times. _

"_My love, I would like to introduce you to someone," Elijah said, grabbing his wife's hand and pulling her towards a woman who had brown hair that cascaded down to her torso. "Autumn, this is Katerina. Katerina, this is my lovely wife Autumn."_

_Katerina curtsied and bowed her head. _

"_My lady," she said sharply. _

"_Katerina," Autumn said curtly, returning the rude gesture. "Elijah, Niklaus was looking for Katerina. Perhaps she should go inside and find him. It's best not to keep him waiting."_

_Katerina narrowed her brown eyes at the fair lady who was gingerly hanging on Lord Elijah's arm. _

"_That is true," Elijah agreed, his tone showing his disappointment. "Until next time, Katerina."_

_Katerina averted her eyes from Autumn and gave Elijah a small smile before walking off towards the house. When she was out of earshot, Autumn hissed at Elijah. _

"_What was that?" Autumn spat. _

"_What was what?" Elijah asked, oblivious to what she was talking about._

_Slowly walking with Autumn still holding on to his arm, Elijah looked down at his wife. _

"_Katerina is the girl that you talk non-stop about isn't she?" Autumn asked, jealously filling her body. _

_She felt her heart well up, hoping that he would say no. _

"_There is just something about her Autumn," Elijah sighed. _

_Autumn removed her arm from Elijah's hold and stopped walking. Her heart had shattered knowing that her _husband _was thinking about another lady the same way he thought about her. _

"_That is supposed to make it acceptable, Elijah?" Autumn questioned, appalled at the thought. _

"_I know it's not right, but I can't help the way I feel," Elijah said, turning around to face his wife who stood motionless, looking out into the forest; anywhere but Elijah's eyes. "Autumn, you know that I love you with every fiber in my being, but Katerina reminds me of someone else."_

"_There was another woman who held your interest?" Autumn asked, hearing her voice crack from her emotions welling up inside of her. _

_Elijah remained silent. Autumn knew that he also knew that he had said the wrong thing. She now turned to face him and Autumn glared at him. _

"_Who was it?" she asked, wanting an answer to her question. _

_Elijah stayed silent and looked down, ashamed of himself. _

You should be ashamed, _Autumn thought to herself. _

"_Was it Tatia?" Autumn asked. _

_Silence. _

_With that, she knew that she was right. Autumn didn't want to be right, but she was and that's what hurt her the most. _

"_I see," she said quietly. _

"_Autumn, let me elaborate," Elijah said. _

"_I don't want to hear your explanation, Elijah," Autumn hissed, turning on her heel. _

"_Where are you going?" Elijah asked, next to her in the blink of an eye. _

"_Away," she replied in a monotone. _

"_Away?" Elijah asked distressed. "Why? Why are you leaving me?"_

"_Elijah, I don't want to be second anymore," Autumn said, walking towards the ivory gates that guarded the property. _

"_Autumn, you are not second best. You are my wife and I love you. I can't lose you," Elijah pleaded. "You promised me that you would never leave me."_

"_Some promises can't be kept, Elijah," Autumn spat._

"_Please," Elijah said, placing a hand on her shoulder. _

"_Don't touch me," she hissed with venom dripping off of her words. _

"_Please, Autumn, don't walk away," Elijah pleaded, eyes softening with tears brimming them. "Autumn, I love you." _

"_That doesn't change anything," she said, turning her back to him and walking away. _

"_Please," he begged once more. _

_Realizing that she was being a bit harsh, she stopped walking and turned to face Elijah again. One single tear slid down Elijah's cheek and Autumn walked over to brush it off. _

"_I can't stay, Elijah," she said softly. "I will only get hurt further. I can't just sit and watch you be with her. It hurts Elijah. Maybe someday we will meet up again, but until then…"_

_Autumn leaned forward and brushed her lips on his quickly before rushing out of the garden and towards her new life. _

Goodbye, Elijah, my love.


	3. Chapter Three: 1864

**A/N: Epp! One word: Daniel.**

**That basically sums up everything that I think about now. Well that, and my story ideas! **

**Anyways, this is the last chapter in a flashback. This one takes place in 1864, a good 372 years after she left Elijah. She hasn't seen him since but she is trying to move on. **

**Here is the chapter!**

**Chapter Three: 1864**

Autumn 

**Mystic Falls, Virgina**

_Walking thro__ugh the courtyard, Autumn gazed down at her hands with an impassive expression. Ever since she left Elijah, she had kept to herself more and more. She never spoke unless spoken to and when she did, she was as quiet as a mouse. _

_Autumn had moved to the little town of Mystic Falls, Virginia after people in the last town started to notice that she hadn't aged at all. It was very easy to blend in now. She had finally found a witch that made a day light ring for her so she would be able to go out and enjoy the sun. She wished she could have told Elijah so that he could come out now everyday instead of cloudy or rainy days. But he was long gone and she didn't know how to track him down. She really missed him, but she left him to protect herself from further heartbreak. _

"_Lady Taylor," a voice boomed from behind her. _

_When she moved to Mystic Falls, she used her maiden name as her last name so no one could trace her back to the Originals, but it wasn't like anyone knew who or what they were. _

_Turning around, Autumn came face to face with Stefan Salvatore. _

"_Hello Stefan," she said, nodding her head. "How may I help you?"_

"_There is someone I would like you to meet," Stefan said, ushering Autumn towards a lady whose back was turned to Stefan and Autumn. _

"_Autumn, this is Katherine. Katherine, this is Lady Autumn Taylor," Stefan introduced. _

_After the introduction, the mysterious lady turned around and Autumn came face to face with a familiar face. _

_Katerina Petrova._

_Autumn stiffened at the sight of her and looked away from the lady who was standing in front of her._

"_Miss Katherine is living with my family and I for a while," Stefan said, smiling at what Autumn assumed was Katherine._

"_They were all too modest to invite me into their abode," Katherine said, speaking about the Salvatore family. _

_Autumn just smiled at Stefan and cleared her throat. _

"_If you will excuse me, I need to go and speak to Damon and Sapphire," Autumn said. "Good day Stefan. Katherine."_

_Without looking over at Katerina, Autumn spun around and walked off towards the Salvatore house. _

_How on Earth could Katerina still be alive? Shouldn't she have died? It didn't make sense. Unless someone changed her. Autumn was willing to bet that it was either Elijah or Klaus who turned her. Autumn seethed at the thought of Elijah loving another woman. _

_Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she looked up to see that she was at the Salvatore house where Damon and Sapphire were most likely having lunch. Autumn rasped her knuckles on the door and stepped away from the door. She looked down at her golden dress and straightened out the corset that had risen up a bit. _

_Opening the door, Damon popped his head out to see who was at the door. When he saw Autumn, he gave her a polite smile and moved aside. _

"_Won't you come in, Lady Taylor?" Damon said, motioning for her to come in._

"_Thank you Damon," Autumn whispered. _

_Damon barely caught what she said but still smiled at the beautiful lady. _

"_Lady Taylor," Sapphire exclaimed as she descended the staircase. She looked gorgeous in her light pink corset gown that showed off her curves. _

_When she got down the stairs, Sapphire walked over to Autumn and gave her a brief hug before pulling away and taking a hold of Damon's arm. _

"_Have you met our new guest, Katherine, yet?" Damon asked Autumn._

_Autumn held her breath and nodded curtly, not wanting to talk about her at the moment. Damon and Sapphire sensed her discomfort and moved on. _

"_How have you been Lady Taylor?" Sapphire asked. _

"_I have been just well," Autumn said with sadness in her tone. "Just reminiscing about my late husband recently."_

_Sapphire looked down at the ground for a moment and looked up at Autumn again. _

"_I'm sorry for your loss," she apologized. _

"_Please," Autumn said, giving Damon and Sapphire a smile. "There is no need to apologize."_

_Damon and Sapphire nodded their heads and looked at each other. Damon's head snapped up to Autumn a second later. _

"_What is that you need?" he asked politely. _

"_I came to ask you a favor Damon," she said. _

"_Why certainly. What is it?" he asked, eager to help Autumn._

"_Could you possibly get Giuseppe to change the horse shoes on my horse?" she questioned. _

"_May I ask what for?" Damon pondered. _

"_I would like to keep that to myself," she answered. _

_Damon nodded, understanding._

"_I will get my father on it soon enough Lady Taylor," Damon said. _

"_Thank you Damon. I most definitely should be leaving now," Autumn said. "It's getting dark now. I don't want to get stuck outside at night."_

_Damon and Sapphire nodded their heads and watched as Autumn left the Salvatore house. _

* * *

_A week had passed and all Autumn could think about was Katerina and how she was still alive. Surely she was a vampire, but the only question was who changed her? Autumn prayed that it wasn't Elijah, but she knew that it could be him at the same time. Her mind was a maze that always led to Elijah one way or another. It was maddening. _

_There was a knock at her door, pulling her out of her thoughts. Sighing, Autumn got up to open the door and when she did, a hand grabbed her by the throat and started to close around it. _

"_Katerina," Autumn hissed. _

"_You caused me much trouble with Elijah, _my lady_," Katerina said with her fangs appearing. _

_Autumn didn't struggle at all and Katerina gave her a confused look. Sighing, Autumn locked on to Katerina's throat, making her gasp for air as she tightened her grip on the little girl's neck. _

"_You should know better. I am older and stronger than you will ever be," Autumn hissed. _

"_That's impossible," Katerina gasped, trying to claw her way out of Autumn's grasp. _

"_No, Katerina, it is not impossible," Autumn growled. "I am over one thousand years old."_

_Katerina's eyes widened and she gasped for air. I rolled my eyes and tossed her outside my door. _

"_Next time you want to pick a fight," Autumn hissed, "pick someone your own _age_."_

_Just as she was about to close the door, Katerina spoke up. _

"_Wait! Don't you want to know how I am still alive?" she asked. _

"_Tell me, Katerina," Autumn said, opening the door a little further. "Who changed you?"_

"_We both know you think Elijah changed me," Katerina said, standing back up and straightening her dress out. _

_Autumn narrowed her eyes and waited for Katerina to continue. _

"_If you must know," Katerina said, turning her back to me, about to leave, "Elijah did change me."_

* * *

**A/N: Didn't see that coming did you? What is Autumn going to do next? Why did Katherine lie to Autumn? Is Elijah going to come back?**

**Review and favorite for more!**

**Also, check out my new story that I am publishing soon: The Vampire Journey. **

**It's another Elijah love story!**

**And check out KatherineSalvatore1918's story Shipwrecked. She is going to delete it by the end of next week if she doesn't get enough views. Please help by checking it out! **

**Thank you,  
-NS1918**


	4. Chapter Four: Another One?

**A/N: Guess who is re-watching The Vampire Diaries Season 2? Me! I am catching up for Season 3 (coming out on DVD September 11****th****) and Season 4 coming to the CW soon! Yay!**

**And this chapter takes place in the present time! Yay!**

**Chapter Four: Another One?**

Autumn

"Hello there Autumn," a voice bellowed.

She turned around and looked for the person who spoke to her. Standing behind her, was none other than Damon Salvatore. She smiled and strolled forward.

"Damon Salvatore," she said, walking around him. "It's been too long."

"It has," Damon agreed. "What's been going on in Autumn Taylor's life?"

Autumn chuckled and looked around the Mystic Grill. People flooded in the doors and sat down talking to friends and/or peers.

"You know, moving from here to there. Nothing is really that interesting after you have been alive for a good thousand years, is it?" she joked.

A chuckle erupted from Damon's chest, making Autumn smile at her old acquaintance. She was made at Katerina for changing Damon and Stefan, but at the same time, she was a bit grateful. At least she had people she knew who would travel with her from time to time. But sometimes, Damon wasn't the type of person that you wanted to hang around with. He caused trouble with multiple people and liked to pick fights that he sometimes couldn't finish.

"What about you?" Autumn asked, pulling out a chair to sit down. "Pick any fights recently?"

"You know me," Damon said with a smirk. "I just can't stay away."

Autumn let out a small giggle and shook her head. She was glad that Damon was still Damon.

"So how's Stefan?" Autumn asked, motioning for Damon to sit down across from her.

"Baby brother is still… baby brother," Damon said, unsure.

"And Sapphire?" Autumn asked, wondering how her friend was doing.

"She is off on a trip," Damon said with the wave of his hand.

"You willingly let your girlfriend off of a trip by herself?" she asked, shocked that Damon would also such things to happen.

"She was gone one morning and all that I had was a note," Damon said.

"And you didn't go after her?"

"I tried to find her, but came up with nothing. She said in the note that she would be back soon," Damon said, looking down at his hands.

Autumn nodded her head and looked up at the entrance door to see who came through. The moment she laid eyes on her, a hiss escaped her lips. Damon's head popped up and he looked from the girl at the door back to Autumn.

"No. Autumn," Damon said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's not Katherine. That's Elena, her doppelganger."

"Why does every girl I meet look like her?" she hissed.

"I don't know, but you can't touch her. Stefan will come after you and rip your head off."

"Let him," Autumn said, standing up, ready to lunge at the girl who looked like Katerina. "Then at least I won't have to see the doppelganger of the woman who ruined my marriage."

"Your what?" Damon asked.

"Nothing. That's a story for another time," she said walking towards the girl.

"Autumn, stop. Just leave her alone for now," Damon said.

Autumn looked at Damon and then back at the girl. She shook Damon's hand off of her shoulder and stormed out of the restaurant.

"Another one?" Autumn asked herself.

God. How many girls had to look like or resemble Katerina or Tatia? It was insane. She couldn't stay in one city or town without finding someone who looked like Katerina.

Autumn looked around, making sure no one was looking at her and when the coast was clear, she dashed off at an inhuman speed into the forest on the edge of town. When she was in the heart of the forest, she let out a scream and punched a tree trunk.

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice asked from behind her.

Autumn turned around and sighed. Standing right behind her was a boy who looked around nineteen or eighteen.

"Fine," she said. "You shouldn't be out here. It's not safe."

"Same to you," the boy said.

Autumn narrowed her eyes and let a smirk tug it's way on to her lips.

"What makes you think that I need protecting?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"No offence but you don't look strong enough to fending something or someone off."

Autumn narrowed her eyes and walked up to the boy.

"You have no idea of what I am capable of," she hissed.

The boy held his hands up in defense and backed up. Autumn sighed and turned her back ready to walk off. Just when she was about to dash off, she heard something like a gun being loaded and she turned around to see the boy holding a cross bow with a wooden stake in it. She smirked and whizzed over to him, throwing him into a tree.

"Next time, try to load it more quietly."

The boy gulped and crawled backwards, trying to get away from the dark girl who stood in front of him. Autumn walked up to him and brought him up by his collar.

Autumn was getting hungry and she hadn't fed since last week.

"I advise you run," she said, looking him dead in the eye, predatory nature coming out.

They boy took off as soon as she let him go and gave him a fifteen second head start. As soon as the fifteen seconds were up, she smirked and dashed off, following his scent.

_Time to feed, _she thought to herself.

She jumped on the boy and bared her fangs. The moment she was about to bite his throat, a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her off, pushing her on to the ground. She watched the frightened boy run off and she hissed. Autumn just lost her snack. She turned around to see Niklaus standing above her.

"I wouldn't bite him, love," Niklaus scolded.

Just as she was about to open her mouth to say something, a familiar voice cut her off.

"Niklaus, who are you talking to?"

* * *

**A/N: Who do you think is with Niklaus? Could it be Rebekah? Kol? Or how about Elijah?**

**Review for more!**


	5. Chapter Five: I Never Stopped

**A/N: Okay so today was the first day of school and I am totally going to go mad. I got a bottom locker, my binder is going to break my backpack, and my teachers are… okay. And let's not mention the jerk that sits in front of me in LA.**

**So I am going to pour my stress, anger, and sorrow into this chapter!**

**Chapter Five: I Never Stopped**

* * *

"_I wouldn't bite him, love," Niklaus scolded._

_Just as she was about to open her mouth to say something, a familiar voice cut her off. _

"_Niklaus, who are you talking to?"_

* * *

Autumn

Looking behind Klaus, Autumn froze when she saw him.

Elijah.

Elijah Mikaelson, her husband that she left, was standing right in front of her looking at Klaus. Autumn had to admit that he looked unbelievably gorgeous. His hair wasn't long anymore. It was cut short and spiked in the front a bit. And as usual, he still dressed formally, this time in a suit. Was it just Autumn or did all men look better in either a suit or a leather jacket?

He didn't even notice Autumn until she gasped. His head snapped in her direction and when he saw her, his jaw dropped.

"Autumn?" Elijah asked, sounding shocked.

"Elijah," Autumn said quietly, not trusting to say his name louder; fearing her voice might crack.

Before she could process what was going on, Elijah wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her neck, giving her sweet kisses. Autumn shuddered under his touch and slowly wrapped her arms around him. She hadn't seen him in forever and thought that he had forgotten about her.

Suddenly remembering what Katerina had told her one hundred and sixty four years ago, she pushed Elijah away. He gave her a bewildered look and walked towards her with his hand out.

"Autumn, are you alright?" he asked, sounding worried.

Scoffing she pushed his hands away. Thinking about Katerina, she thought about her doppelganger. Had Elijah seen her too or was he oblivious to the Katerina look alike?

"Why wouldn't I be?" she hissed.

"What have I done now?" Elijah asked, throwing his hands up into the air. "I haven't even seen you in five hundred and twenty years and I have done something to offend you already."

"Considering I saw Katerina one hundred and sixty four years ago and her doppelganger today, I would like to think that you were the one that changed her," Autumn shouted with anger, frustration, and sorrow seeping through her voice. "Oh wait! I don't think, I know!"

"That's absurd," Elijah said, shaking his head. "I left Niklaus and Katerina the moment you left me."

"Really? Then why did she tell me you changed her?" Autumn questioned.

"Don't you see?" Klaus asked, stepping in. "She is only trying to split you apart further."

"Well it worked," Autumn said, pulling her sleeves down.

"Don't let that get in the way of your _marriage_," Klaus teased.

Autumn turned her head to Klaus and snarled at him. How dare he say that to her in at a time like this? Autumn looked back at Elijah and pushed the tears back. Pointing a finger at him, she slowly walked forward.

"Where were you all that time, Elijah?" she asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

Autumn continued to walk forward until her finger was jabbing his firm chest. She ignored every thought running through her head about attacking him with kisses at the moment and thought about her urges to get the information she wanted and/or needed. Looking down at her, Elijah responded.

"Watching you to make sure you didn't get hurt," he admitted with a pained expression.

Tears streamed down her face.

"And you didn't feel the need to come and see me face to face? Or let me know that you were somewhere out there?" she sobbed. "Did you even love me?"

Elijah walked up to his wife and cupped her cheek, grazing his thumb over her cheek bone.

"I never stopped."

After she heard that, Autumn couldn't control it anymore. She broke down in Elijah's arms and pulled him close to her, never wanting him to leave again. Elijah rubbed her back and stroked her curly brown hair. Murmuring softly into her ear, Elijah crushed her into his body. Autumn didn't mind though. She just clutched on to his collar and wept into his shoulder.

Finally, Autumn stopped crying and she looked up at him with her big green eyes. Autumn got lost in his deep brown eyes and started to lean in towards his pink lips. Elijah did the same and the moment their lips connected, they both knew they couldn't live without each other.

As the kiss progressed, Elijah's kisses became rougher and more passionate.

"I'm still here," Klaus said, chuckling.

Autumn pulled away from the kiss and blushed, looking down at Elijah's chest. She didn't want to see the look Klaus was giving them. It was probably a dirty one. But could you blame Autumn? After seeing her husband again and getting most of her feelings out there, she realized that she had over-reacted when she left because of some silly girl.

Autumn heard a growl erupt from Elijah's chest. She tensed for a split second and relaxed when he stopped growling and pulled her closer.

"Autumn," Klaus cooed. "You should come with us. There is someone who will be very thrilled to see you."

* * *

**A/N: Oh! Elijah came back! And he never stopped loving her! Do you think he is lying or telling the truth? **

**Review and let me know. I love the feed back I am getting. Keep it up and more chapters will come!**


	6. Chapter Six: Brought Back

**A/N: Okay so I know you guys love this story, but could you possibly check out my other ones too? It would mean a lot to me! Thanks if you do, oh well if you don't. I can't force you to read them. **

**Who do you think Niklaus wants Autumn to see? When you read it, tell me if it's who you thought it would be!**

**Chapter Six: Brought Back**

Elijah

After holding Autumn his arms after nearly five hundred and twenty years, he never wanted to let her go. And that's exactly what he was going to do. Elijah didn't want her to ever leave him again and after following her all those years; he had grown to love her even more. She never went off with another man and whenever one would try and flirt with her, she would flaunt her wedding ring.

"Autumn, you should come with us. There is someone who will be very thrilled to see you," Klaus said, trying to pull her away from Elijah.

Elijah just pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Klaus noticed and put his hands up in defense.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Autumn asked, wrapping an arm around Elijah's torso. "Let's go."

Klaus smirked and ran off at the speed of light, if not faster. Autumn smiled and shook her head. Elijah kissed the top of her head and looked down at her face. There were tears tracks on her cheeks and her mascara and eyeliner had run down her face. Frowning, Elijah kissed her cheeks, trying to clear the stains away.

"What is it?" she asked, looking up at him when he pulled away from kissing her cheeks.

"You wearing make-up?" he asked.

Slowly nodding her head, Autumn tried to wipe away the make-up off of her face. Elijah stopped her with one hand and put her hands on his chest where she gladly left them.

"Don't ever wear make-up," Elijah said, rubbing the skin under the hem of her shirt. "You are too beautiful for that."

Seeing Autumn look down and blush, Elijah removed his hand from the skin on her back and picked her chin up so she was now looking at him. Elijah grinned and leaned down to place his lips on hers.

"We better catch up," Autumn whispered against his lips.

Elijah pulled away, upset that their moment that they were having was ruined by Klaus and this person who was most likely Kol who weren't even there.

* * *

Watching Autumn walk into the colossal house with an amazed expression, Elijah smiled. He couldn't help but become mad with himself. Elijah had let her go all those years ago and stayed in the dark, watching her. How could he have just sat there and watch the woman he loved from a distance. Elijah would never be able to forgive himself for that.

"Autumn?" a deep voice asked from the top of the stairwell.

Watching her spin around, Elijah looked up to see Kol standing at the top of the stairs.

"Kol!" she screamed, running up the stairs, only to get slammed into by the over excited Kol.

Autumn giggled and wrapped her arms around Kol as they tumbled down the staircase. Elijah watched the duo with a envious eye. Kol was the only other person that Autumn loved and Elijah wasn't exactly ecstatic about it. Considering that Kol was a major charmer, Elijah feared that he would have to compete for her attention.

Finally, Autumn and Kol pulled away from their embrace and Niklaus walked over.

"Was this the person you wanted me to see again?" Autumn asked.

"Actually… no. Kol wasn't even supposed to be home at the time," Klaus admitted.

"Then who did you want me to meet?"

Klaus smirked and looked up at the top of the stairwell. Standing there with a small smile on her face was Esther Mikaelson. Her mother-in-law.

"Esther?" Autumn asked shocked. "I thought you were dead."

Elijah had been too busy with Autumn's presence to remember that his mother had returned from the dead. Knowing that she was most likely to complete a task, Elijah didn't trust his mother. He wasn't the only one who didn't trust her. Niklaus, Kol, and Rebekah didn't trust their mother either. The only one who seemed unmoved that she was here was Finn.

"It seems I have been brought back," she said, slowly walking down the staircase.

Autumn backed into Elijah and stared at Esther who was in front of her a couple seconds later. Elijah pulled her behind his back and kept her hand in his, making sure that she would be safe. He didn't trust his mother with her.

Autumn clutched on to Elijah's arm and stopped breathing. Elijah was about to take her out of the room to calm her down when Esther spoke up.

"May I have a moment alone with my daughter-in-law?" Esther asked, not looking anywhere else but Autumn's eyes.

Kol and Klaus slowly backed out of the room after glaring at Esther and sending Autumn warning looks.

"Elijah?" his mother asked, looking at him for a second.

"Nothing happens to her," he growled.

Esther nodded her head and waited for Elijah to exit the room. Before he could leave, Elijah turned to Autumn and pecked her lips.

"If you need anything, I'll be in the next room. Just call," he said, rubbing her arms up and down before exiting the room.

When the door shut, Elijah turned to look at the door. Hearing nothing come from the room, he cursed and kicked a wall. Of course his mother would make sure that they couldn't hear their conversation.

Elijah paced the room, hoping and wishing that Autumn would be safe.

* * *

**A/N: Oh! Esther came back! What does she want with Autumn? **

**Review for more soon and there may be another chapter tonight before I go to bed. **


	7. Chapter Seven: Slowly

**A/N: So I have gotten three reviews in the last however many minutes since I updated last. That's enough for me! Thank you for making this story get over a thousand views after like a couple days after I published it. **

**And I am going to use the conversation that Esther had with Elena about killing the Originals in this chapter too, but this happens before the ball so don't get confused. **

**Chapter Seven: Slowly**

Autumn

"What's with the sage?" Autumn asked, motioning to the burning sage that Esther was holding.

"So we can speak without fear of being overheard, darling," Esther said with a smile placed on her lips.

Autumn nodded her head, trying to take everything in. Esther was alive, Elijah had come back, and Kol and Klaus were here as well. Autumn slowly sat down in a seat, not wanting to fall over. She felt overwhelmed and light-headed.

"How are you still alive? Are you a ghost?" Autumn asked, wanting to know why Esther was here and how.

"Our Bennet witch from way back when preserved my body. I drew power from their bloodline and was able to come back to complete what I must," Esther said, remaining standing behind the couch that Autumn was sitting on.

"What must you complete?" Autumn asked, turning to face Esther.

"That's for me to know," Esther said. "I just need to know one thing."

"What is it?" Autumn asked cautiously.

"Will you stick by my side when I require your assistance?" she asked. "Or will you stay by Elijah's?"

"I'm sorry. I wish I could choose you, but I finally have Elijah and I can't lose him," Autumn explained.

Esther narrowed her eyes and looked towards the door where Elijah was bound to be. Autumn bowed her head, afraid that she had disrespected her mother-in-law. She knew that she shouldn't be worried and that Esther would probably think nothing of it, but Autumn couldn't help but feel like she was up to something.

"I understand," Esther said. "You are free to go now."

Autumn bowed her head and walked towards the doors. Just as she was about to open them, she stopped.

"Esther," Autumn said, breaking the silence. "I'm sorry if I disrespected you in anyway shape or form."

Nodding in her direction, Esther motioned for her to leave the room. Autumn gladly obliged and walked out of the room. Before her foot could hit the ground, Elijah was next to Autumn holding her face and searching her eyes.

"Elijah, relax," Autumn cooed, holding on to his shoulders. "I'm perfectly fine."

Elijah sighed and pulled her into his arms and hugged her close. Inhaling his scent, Autumn closed her eyes and held on to Elijah. He kissed the top of her head and swayed them back and forth.

"You have no idea how much I have waited for this moment," Elijah whispered into her ear.

Autumn sighed in response, biting her tongue not wanting to say what she wanted to. Elijah picked up on what she was thinking and kissed her neck before speaking in a hushed tone.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner," he apologized.

Autumn pushed his chest away from her face so she could look up at Elijah.

"I just want to know why you didn't come after me," she informed.

"You were better off without me. Safer," Elijah told her looking down into her green eyes.

"In what way would I be better off without you?" she asked.

"I'm not the person you make me out to be," Elijah said.

"You could spout that crap to me if I was a human, but I am exactly what you are, if not worse," Autumn said, shaking her head. "You are not a monster Elijah."

He kept his lips in a straight line, deep in thought. Autumn stood on her tip-toes and pressed her lips to his. Elijah snapped out of his state of mind and eagerly kissed Autumn back. Grabbing her hands, Elijah draped them around his neck before placing his on her waist. Autumn's lips curved into a smile as she continued to kiss him. Elijah pulled away from her lips and trailed his loving kisses down to the base of her neck.

"Elijah," Autumn breathed out. "You have family in the house still."

Elijah grunted and continued to kiss her neck, trailing the kisses back up to her lips. Autumn couldn't stop talking, worrying that Kol, Klaus, or Esther could walk in on them at any moment.

"Stop talking," Elijah hissed, placing his lips on hers.

"But we are just out in the open," Autumn said, moving her hands from his neck to his chest, trying to push him away from her lips.

"Then let's take it somewhere else," Elijah said, pulling away slightly.

Flashing Autumn a grin, he pulled her into his room and shut the door behind them. Elijah instantly went back to kissing her roughly. She couldn't pretend that she didn't like it when her body said otherwise.

"Elijah," Autumn gasped when he nipped her neck.

"What is it now?" he asked, pulling away and leaning his forehead on hers.

"I couldn't be more happy that I have you back, but I don't want to jump into it this fast," she said.

"Are you telling me that you didn't like that?" Elijah asked, sounding hurt.

"No, no, no, no. I loved it trust me. But I don't want to take it too fast," Autumn said. "It's not the tenth century anymore. We don't have to devote everything right away. Can we please take it slowly?"

Elijah sighed and backed away from Autumn.

"Fine," he huffed. "Only for you."

Autumn smiled and wrapped her arms around Elijah, giving him a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear.

Autumn could feel him shiver under her breath and smirked, knowing the effect she had on him and vice versa.

"Autumn, someone is here for you," Kol screamed up to Elijah and Autumn.

"Coming," Autumn whispered, knowing that he could hear her.

Autumn grabbed Elijah's hand and pulled him out of his room and down the stairs, towards the door. When they got there, Kol moved out of their way and a smile grew on Autumn's face when she saw who it was.

"Sapphire!"

* * *

**A/N: Sapphire is back! Yay! **

**Do you think Autumn did the right thing by telling Elijah to take it slowly? Or was it a mistake?**

**Review please! I love to hear your feedback and comments!**


	8. Chapter Eight: Back Together?

**A/N: I ask you three favors.**

**Can you please go and read The Vampire Journey if you haven't already. It's another Elijah story. He is coming in the next chapter! Yay! But if you could do that, it would be great. It needs a little more views. **

**Can you go and read KatherineSalvatore1918's stories Daddy by Default, History Forgets, Love & Lights, One More Night, and Switch it Off? They are all Vampire Diaries stories and you would enjoy them. **

**I am thinking about making a new Elijah story. I just need you to tell me if you would read it or not. If you would read it, PM me and ask me about it. I would be more than happy to tell you as much as I can about it. **

**Thank you! Now on with the chapter!**

**Chapter Eight: Back Together?**

Autumn

"Autumn," Sapphire yelled, wrapping her arms around Autumn and pulling her into a hug. "I heard you were back in town so I decided to come and visit."

Pulling away from the hug, Autumn asked, "How did you know where I was?"

"Easy. Damon."

"What?" Autumn asked. "How does he know where I am?"

"A guess?" Sapphire asked, unsure on how he knew. "Anyways…"

"Damon told me that you went off to do some _soul searching_," Autumn said, not really believing it.

"I know that doesn't sound like me," Sapphire admitted. "It isn't. In all honesty, I left because of the Katherine doppelganger girl. Damon was drooling over her when we first got here."

"Trust me," Autumn said narrowing her eyes. "I know how you feel."

Elijah instantly wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her hair, ensuring her that there was nothing to worry about now. Autumn didn't want to get into it right now, so she dropped the subject.

"Since I haven't seen you in like a decade, tonight we need a G.N.O," Autumn said. "Grill, eight o'clock. Be there."

Sapphire smiled and nodded her head.

"See you then."

With that, she walked down the drive way and into her car. Autumn turned back to the house, facing Elijah.

"Autumn?" a voice gasped form behind her.

Autumn turned back around to see Rebekah standing in front of her with a grin on her face. Rebekah and Autumn squealed and pulled each other into a hug and continued to squeal. Autumn hadn't seen Rebekah since Klaus daggered her and put her in her coffin. If it was possible, she looked even more stunning now. Pulling away from the hug, Autumn smiled.

"You look gorgeous," she complimented.

"Thank you," Rebekah said. She looked Autumn up and down and motioned to her body. "You don't look too bad yourself."

Autumn smiled and felt arms wrap around her waist once more. Knowing that it was Elijah, Autumn leaned back into his arms.

"Are you two back together?" she asked, motioning to Elijah and Autumn.

Nodding their heads, they both smiled at Rebekah. Rebekah wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

"Gross. That means you two will be at it all the time, seeing as you were apart for so long," Rebekah stated.

"We are going to take it slow," Autumn informed her.

"That's even worse," she joked.

"At least you didn't walk in on them eating away at each other's faces," Kol said.

Autumn gasped and swatted Kol's chest.

"You weren't supposed to see that," she said, looking down at her feet.

"Well I did," Kol said. "Now if you would excuse me, I am going to get more blood from the blood bank. Good day."

Autumn rolled her eyes as she watched Kol leave the house. Turning back to Rebekah, she smiled at her.

"Girl's night out, tonight, the Grill, eight o'clock. Don't be late," she warned.

Rebekah smiled and walked up the stairs and into her room.

"Does she go to the high school?" Autumn asked Elijah.

"Yes she does. And Kol and Klaus usually go out and create trouble while Mother and Finn go off and 'bond'," Elijah said, putting air quotes around bond. "So that means, we have to house to ourselves during the day."

Autumn tried to get out of his reach, knowing that he was going to try and do something next, but his grip was iron-like.

"But," Autumn said, feeling his lips being pressed on to her throat. "We are taking things slow—"

She stopped talking when Elijah spun her around and continued to kiss her neck. She arched her back, enjoying his heated kisses and bit her lip, suppressing a moan that was bound to escape.

"What were you saying?" Elijah asked, pulling away from her neck to look into her eyes.

"You know, you used to be more behaved and controlled than you are now," Autumn pointed out.

"But you are in my reach now and I don't want to pass any chance up," he whispered in her ear.

"Elijah, my darling, you have changed," Autumn said.

"For better or worse?" he asked, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Better. I like the new you," she said, smirking.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to update a quick chapter before I went to bed. Tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**And don't forget:**

**Can you please go and read The Vampire Journey if you haven't already. It's another Elijah story. He is coming in the next chapter! Yay! But if you could do that, it would be great. It needs a little more views. **

**Can you go and read KatherineSalvatore1918's stories Daddy by Default, History Forgets, Love & Lights, One More Night, and Switch it Off? They are all Vampire Diaries stories and you would enjoy them. **

**I am thinking about making a new Elijah story. I just need you to tell me if you would read it or not. If you would read it, PM me and ask me about it. I would be more than happy to tell you as much as I can about it. **


	9. Chapter Nine: GNO

**A/N: G.N.O. in this chapter! It's going to be an exciting chapter! I mean, Elijah is in it so why shouldn't it be exciting?**

**Chapter Nine: G.N.O.**

Autumn

Sitting down at the bar, waiting for Sapphire and Rebekah to come to the grill, Autumn ordered a Scotch.

"A girl who likes Scotch," a voice grumbled behind her. "You don't see that every day."

Autumn turned in her seat to see a man with sandy blonde hair staring down at her with a smirk on his lips and a glint in his eyes.

"Well, I'm a special girl," she said, tipping her glass towards the stranger.

He smiled and held his hand out for her to take.

"Alaric Saltzman."

"Autumn Mikaelson," she replied shaking his hand.

"Mikaelson? As in Klaus Mikaelson and Elijah Mikaelson?" Alaric asked her.

"Yes sir," Autumn said, taking another sip of her drink. "Elijah is my husband."

"Husband?" Alaric asked stunned.

Autumn nodded her head and felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned around to see Rebekah and Sapphire glaring at Alaric. Autumn pretended not to notice and she smiled at her friends.

"Sapphire. Rebekah," she exclaimed. "You made it."

"Yes we did," Rebekah said, still glaring at Alaric. "Now let's get this girl's night out started."

Autumn cheered and they walked over to the live band that was playing at the Grill. Just as Autumn was about to enjoy the band and let loose with Sapphire and Rebekah, Rebekah hissed and pulled her to the side with Sapphire following them.

"What do you think you were doing?" Rebekah asked.

"What?" Autumn asked confused.

"Alaric is bad news," Sapphire said.

"He seems nice though," Autumn said.

"Everything is not what it seems," Rebekah pointed out.

Autumn put her hands up and looked between Sapphire and Rebekah.

"Can we go and enjoy ourselves now? I finally see you guys after however many years and you want to talk about not trusting people right away?" Autumn asked.

Rebekah and Sapphire backed away and pulled Autumn on to the dance floor.

* * *

Elijah

Walking into the Mystic Grill, Elijah saw Autumn, Sapphire, and Rebekah dancing around the band and Alaric eyeing his wife. Jealousy built up in him as he headed towards the bar. Elijah wasn't going to let the vampire hunter look at his wife like that. She was his wife. _His. _Not Alaric's. And Elijah didn't like sharing things that were his. Especially not Autumn.

"Alaric," Elijah greeted with an icy tone.

"Elijah," Alaric said, turning to the Original. "What a nice surprise."

"I see you met my wife, Autumn," he said.

"Very lovely young lady," Alaric noted. "What happened to 'I don't really pursue younger women'?"

"She isn't much younger than me. She is two years younger than me in human years," Elijah said.

Alaric kept his head down and chuckled.

"My bad man," he slurred. "She just looks way younger than she actually is."

"Yes it is your bad," Elijah said, fixing the cuff links on his suit.

"Elijah?" a voice asked from behind him.

Elijah turned around to see Autumn standing behind him with her mouth hanging open. She gave him an angry expression and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Can't I come for a drink at the Grill?" Elijah asked.

"No. Not tonight," she hissed. "Leave. It's my night with my friends."

"I'm afraid that I am going to be staying here," Elijah said with a smile on his face.

Autumn pouted and walked up to him.

"Please leave. It's my night out!" she pouted.

"Only if you promise to come straight home after so I can spend my time with you," Elijah said, pulling her close. "If you know what I mean."

Autumn gasped and pushed his chest away from hers.

"You told me we would take it slow," Autumn said.

"And we will," Elijah teased.

Autumn hissed and walked away from him. Elijah smirked as he watched her walk off towards Rebekah and Sapphire who were staring at Elijah with a curious look. He nodded to them and turned around, walking towards the exit.

Just as he was about to leave, Elijah heard a sharp intake of breath and someone fall to the floor. He looked around the Grill to see who it was and froze when he saw who it was.

Autumn.

* * *

**A/N: Twitter just posted a Daniel Gillies interview! Guess who is going to watch it right now?! ME!**

**But review for more!**


	10. Chapter Ten: Vervain

**A/N: Okay so many of you left a comment telling me to write more or asked about what happened to Autumn. In this chapter you will find out. Review at the end and tell me what you thought about it please! Thank you!**

**Chapter Ten: Vervain**

Elijah

Elijah bolted over to Autumn's side and pulled her up off of the floor, not seeing anything wrong with her. Rebekah and Sapphire were too busy dancing and having a good time while Autumn was being dragged off of the dance floor by Elijah.

"Autumn," Elijah said frantically. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Autumn just sputtered and coughed, not being able to talk. She looked down at her side and saw a needle stuck in her side. She slowly pulled it out to show Elijah. When she pulled it up for him to see, a growl escaped his lips, knowing exactly who must have hurt her. Elijah looked down at Autumn and brushed some hair out of her face.

"Stay here, love," he cooed into her ear. "I'll be right back."

"No," she protested in a strained voice. "Stay here."

"I promise that I will come back in a second. I just need to do something real quick," Elijah reassured her.

Autumn shook her head and grabbed on to his hand. Looking into her eyes, Elijah could tell that she didn't want him to leave her side. He didn't want to make her upset so he sat down in the booth next to her and pulled her close to his chest. Rubbing her arms, Elijah felt Autumn relax into him.

"I feel so weak," Autumn said.

"That's the effects of vervain sweetheart," Elijah said, continuing to comfort her and hold her.

"I never knew what it felt like. I've only heard about it," she mumbled.

Elijah sighed and kissed her temples, wishing he could take the pain and weakness away from her. He didn't like seeing her like this; weak and in pain. Deciding that she needed to rest, he picked her up from the booth and walked towards the exit sign.

"What about Sapphire and Rebekah?" she asked.

"I'll call them and tell them I took you home later," Elijah said, wanting to focus on Autumn and Autumn alone.

Autumn nodded her head and allowed him to take her home without speaking a word.

* * *

When Elijah shut the door behind them, Kol and Klaus were immediately in front of him and the unconscious Autumn. She had passed out on the way home, not being able to fight the pain, weakness, and dizziness.

"Is she okay?" Kol asked, looking down at his only friend.

"She was injected with vervain," Elijah said, walking up the staircase and into his room.

He set the lovely Autumn down on his bed and stood above the bed, looking down at Autumn. Kol and Klaus stood on either side of Elijah and looked down at Autumn too.

"Is she going to be okay?" Kol asked, becoming eager to know information.

"She is strong," Klaus added, making Kol let out a breath he was holding. "She'll make it."

Kol nodded and made his way out of the room, most likely not wanting to sit and watch his friend just lie there. Klaus patted his brother's shoulder and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him to give them privacy. Elijah crouched down so he was eye level with her and grabbed Autumn's hand.

"You have to wake up soon, Autumn," he pleaded.

As if she could hear him, she moved a bit and hummed ever so quietly. Elijah had to strain _his _ears just to hear it, but it still made a smile erupt on his face.

* * *

Autumn

Opening her eyes, she saw a figure looming above her head. As she waited for her eyes to focus, she felt something squeeze her hand and a voice talk.

"Autumn?" the person asked with hope in their voice.

"Elijah?" she asked, gripping the hand harder, knowing it was him.

"Relax Autumn," Elijah said, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. "I'm right here."

Finally gaining her vision back, she looked up at the figure to see Elijah smiling down at her. She smiled back and pulled him down to her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she felt him pull her up so that she was on her knees.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," Elijah whispered into her neck.

He kissed her neck and pulled out of the kiss to crush his lips on to hers. She returned the pressure of the kiss and leaned into Elijah. She pulled away a second later, getting a head rush.

"God," she grumbled. "I need blood. Can you go and get me some?"

Elijah smiled down at her and nodded his head. He gave her a quick kiss and then walked out of his bedroom door to go and get his wife a snack.

Autumn sat down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling thinking about last night. She remembered dancing around with random people after Rebekah and Sapphire moved up closer to the band. Autumn could recall dancing around and seeing someone out of the corner of her eye move towards her but thought nothing of it.

She knew now that that was probably the person who injected her with vervain.

Elijah came into the room a second later and handed her a blood bag and sat down on the bed next to her. Autumn bit into the bag and felt the sweet substance drain down her throat.

Finishing the bag off, she placed it on the night stand and looked over at Elijah who was watching her with a straight face.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, wanting to know what was going on with Elijah.

"It's nothing," he said. "You should probably go and take a shower. It will make you feel better."

Autumn slowly nodded her head and got up off of the bed. When Elijah made no move to join her or kiss her before she went into the bathroom, she knew something was up with him. And sooner or later she was going to find out what it was.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think Elijah is up to? Hmm… could be a lot of things. **

**Review for more and give me feedback. All is appreciated. **


	11. Chapter Eleven: Tease

**A/N: Okay guys I need you to do me one favor. Can you go and read my new story Salt Skin and give me some feed back? It would mean a lot to me. It's another Elijah story so you would like it! But please, just go and give it a chance. I only have one chapter up, but tomorrow I may have another up. **

**But if you don't go and read it, could you check out Ace of Spades by KatherineSalvatore1918? It's a really good story. I am in it! Yay! But it's a Damon/OC and Elijah/OC story. Go check it out!**

**And if you don't read those two can you read The Vampire Journey? It's another Elijah story of mine! **

**Thanks to all of you who do!**

**Chapter Eleven: Tease**

Elijah

While Autumn took a rather long shower, Elijah remained on the bed. He thought about everything that had happened that night. First Alaric eyed his wife and he let the jealousy get the best of him, and then his wife got injected with vervain and passed out on him. Elijah had never been so scared in his life when Autumn was unconscious in his arms. He wasn't that scared when she died with vampire blood in her system.

Elijah knew that it was probably Alaric who had injected her, being a hunter and all. It didn't help that he didn't like the Originals that much either. Alaric probably did this in hopes of catching Elijah off guard so he could do something stupid. But Elijah was smarter than that and took Autumn home before he let his walls down.

He was going to make Alaric pay for what he did to his wife. No one hurts his Autumn and gets away with it. Especially now that he just got her back. He wasn't going to let a petty hunter get in his way.

The water shut off, signaling Autumn's shower had come to an end. Elijah tried to take his mind off of what happened so he could give his attention to Autumn, but he felt like he had to do something. The woman he loved got injured because of this asshole'smove.

"Elijah?" Autumn cooed from the door in a soft voice. "I don't have any clothes here. Can I borrow a shirt?"

Elijah put a smile on his face and walked over to his dresser to get a shirt for her. Looking through his clothes, he noticed that he only had dress shirts and trousers.

"I'll go and ask Rebekah for an outfit. Do you need any undergarments?" he asked.

"No. I don't want to wear Rebekah's undergarments. Tomorrow I will go to the house and get my clothes," she replied, smiling at Elijah.

Nodding he dashed into Rebekah's room and stole a pair of silk pajamas. He smiled just thinking about seeing Autumn in the outfit. The only down fall is that these were his sister's clothes. Pushing the last thought out of his head, he walked into his room and shut the door behind him.

"Will these do?" he asked Autumn.

Popping her head out of the bathroom door once more, she looked at the outfit that Elijah had picked out. Rolling her eyes at his taste of night clothing she nodded her head.

"Those will do for tonight," she said.

Elijah smirked and sauntered over to Autumn. When he arrived at the door, he held the clothes out for her to grab but pulled his arm back when she reached for them.

"What now?" she groaned.

"What will I get in return for providing with my sister's clothing?" Elijah questioned.

"A kiss from me?" she offered, reaching for the clothes again.

"I'm afraid that I may need a bit more than that," Elijah said, pulling his hand back again.

"Elijah, please give me the clothes," Autumn begged. "I'm freezing in this towel."

Elijah's lips curved upwards into a smile and he stepped closer to Autumn so their faces were centimeters apart from each other.

"I could help you warm up," he suggested with a smirk on his lips.

"I bet you could," Autumn said pressing her lips on to his.

Elijah leaned in so the kiss would intensify but before it could, Autumn had snatched the clothes out of his hands and pulled away from the kiss.

"Thanks for the clothes sweetie," she cooed before closing the door.

"Tease," Elijah grumbled.

"Only for you," Autumn responded through the door.

Elijah shook his head and walked back to his dresser. He took his shirt off and slid out of his pants so he was only in his boxers. After locking the door, he walked over to the bed and plopped down, waiting for Autumn to come out of the bathroom and join him.

Not soon enough, Autumn emerged from the bathroom with her damp hair cascading down her back in its curly form. The pale pink fabric that Autumn was wearing clung to her every curve, making it harder for Elijah to keep things 'slow' with Autumn.

"I must say you look ravishing," Elijah complimented.

"Thank you," Autumn giggled, twirling for Elijah.

Elijah sat up and pulled Autumn towards him by her waist. Autumn smiled and leaned down to kiss his lips. Pulling her closer, he made her lips meet his quickly. He felt her lips curve into a slight smile before she pulled away.

"Elijah," she asked, turning serious. "What were you thinking about before?"

"It was nothing," Elijah responded, sighing with displeasure.

"That didn't look like nothing," she pointed out. "You were so wrapped up in your thoughts that you didn't offer to join me in the shower."

"I was just yielding to your wish to take things slow," he lied.

"Elijah, I know that's not the reason," Autumn said, cupping his cheek.

She leaned her forehead against his and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Trust me," Elijah said. "You don't want to know what I was thinking."

"Well if it was anything about Alaric injecting me you can forget it. It wasn't him," Autumn said, sitting down in his lap.

"You know who injected you and you didn't tell me?" Elijah asked, getting defensive.

"I don't know exactly who it is but if I saw their face again I could point them out," Autumn said.

Elijah nodded his head and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest.

"Sorry for not telling you earlier," Autumn apologized.

Elijah shook his head, telling her it was no problem.

"Let's not think about that right now. It's been a long day for the both of us," he said. "How about we go to sleep?"

Autumn smiled and nodded her head against his chest.

"Sleep sounds good right now."

Elijah smiled and set his wife down on the bed next to him and pulled the covers up around her. Getting up to turn off the lights, he unlocked the door and returned to the bed. When he sat down in the bed, he wrapped his arms around Autumn's waist and pulled her close.

"I've really missed you Elijah," Autumn murmured so only he could hear.

"I've missed you too, Autumn," Elijah said.

A yawn slipped out of Autumn's mouth and soon she was asleep and Elijah fell asleep to the sound of her breathing.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Leave a review and tell me.**

**And don't forget to check out KatherineSalvatore1918's stories: ****Ace of Spades, Daddy by Default, One More Night, and I Do, I Don't,. You won't regret it. **

******And could you please check out my stories The Vampire Journey, Too Close, and Salt Skin? It would mean a lot to me. Plus I just published Salt Skin and I want to know if I should keep it or not...**

******Anyways, thanks for reading, following, favoriting, reviewing, etc.**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Home

**A/N: Okay, so I have been thinking… about Daniel Gillies! God that man is just so dang fine! It bothers me! I mean how can someone be that hot?! **

**Anyways, sorry for not updating for so long. School. But I am updating this chapter, a chapter of Salt Skin, and maybe a chapter of The Vampire Journey tonight. Yay!**

**But here is a chapter of Can't Be Tamed! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twelve: Home**

Autumn 

Waking up the next morning and feeling arms around her waist, Autumn slowly rolled over to see who was holding her. When she saw Elijah, a smile erupted on her face. Autumn was glad that this wasn't all a dream. Rubbing her thumb along his jaw, Autumn gazed at Elijah who looked so peaceful in her sleep. She couldn't believe that she left him so long ago. She had over reacted due to the fact that she was just jealous that Elijah's affection was directed to another person as well. When it came to his love, she would admit that she was selfish. She wanted to have all of his love without having to share it with anyone.

"Mm," Elijah hummed. "That feels good."

Autumn smiled and pecked his chin.

"Good morning," she said, sitting up in the bed and stretching her limbs.

"Good morning," Elijah murmured pulling Autumn back down to his chest. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and the other arm around her waist.

Autumn smiled and held on to his arms. Making this moment that much better, the sun drifted in from the window and bathed them in the warm light. Elijah buried his head in her hair and kissed the top of her head multiple times. The birds started chirping outside and Autumn became eager to start the day.

"Today I would like to stop by my house if that's alright with you," she said, tilting her head so she could look at Elijah.

"That's fine. I just want to stay like this for a moment," he said, tightening his grip on Autumn.

Nodding her head, she leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. The silence was soon ruined by Kol barging through the door with a smile on his face.

"Mother has decided to throw a ball," Kol said, walking over to the bed and sitting down on the foot of the bed.

"A ball?" Elijah asked.

"What does she need a ball for?" Autumn asked, twisting her daylight ring around her finger.

"To celebrate our family coming together again," Kol said with a bit of venom in his voice.

Elijah nodded his head and brought Autumn closer to his body. Autumn knew that Esther was throwing this ball for another reason. It's just the way Esther is. She always has a motive behind things she does.

"What are we going to do today?" Kol asked, switching topics and leaning against the bed's footboard. He looked directly at Autumn with a smile on his face. "How about a round of pool at the Grill and then a snack?"

"That sounds like fun and all Kol, but I need to go to my house and get some things if I am going to be staying here for a while," Autumn said, giving her friend an apologetic glance.

"Great! I'm there! Anything is better than staying here with Finn, Mother, Rebekah, and Nik," Kol said. "They are so boring."

Elijah sighed. "Do you really need to tag along Kol?"

"Be nice to your little brother," Autumn scolded Elijah in a joking tone. "Of course Kol can come to my house."

"Fine," Elijah huffed.

Autumn rolled her eyes and looked over at Kol. Kol had a smirk on his face and he kept wagging his eyebrows just to make Elijah even angrier.

"Kol," Autumn said, gaining Kol's attention. "Could you please leave? I need to change."

"Certainly, love," Kol said, pushing himself off of Elijah's bed. "Just get me before you leave."

Autumn nodded her head and watched Kol leave the room before she pried Elijah's hands off of her waist and shoulders. She sat up and stretched quickly before she jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom to change.

* * *

Pulling up to her house, Autumn sighed and opened the passenger side door to get out. Kol emerged from the back seat and Elijah walked around the front of the car to stand next to Autumn.

"This is where you used to live?" Kol asked in disgust.

"Hey," Autumn said, feeling offended. "It was a long ways away from Mystic Falls. Any house would do."

Elijah and Kol chuckled before walking up to the house with Autumn. Lifting the mat up, Autumn bent down to pick up the key. When she came back up, she saw Elijah holding the screen door open for her. Smiling, Autumn unlocked the door and walked into the house. Elijah and Kol stepped forward and into the thresh hold of the house.

"You don't have a human living here?" Elijah asked, worrying.

"No. What's the point if I am one of the eldest vampires? I'm stronger than most everybody," Autumn said, shrugging her shoulders and kicking off her shoes. "Feel free to make yourself at home."

Kol smiled and walked into the kitchen, most likely trying to entertain himself.

Autumn started walking up the stairs but stopped when she realized that Elijah was just standing still, not moving.

"Are you okay?" Autumn questioned.

"Why do you live alone?" Elijah asked. "Surely you would live with someone so not just anybody would come into the house."

"Elijah," Autumn shook her head while walking towards him. When she reached him, she placed a hand on his cheek and stared into his warm brown eyes. "I'm not even here most of the time. I'm completely fine. I can handle myself. I'm a big vampire," Autumn joked.

She walked up the stars and heard Elijah huff. When he was right behind her, she turned and walked up the stairs, into her bedroom. Elijah sat down on her bed and watched Autumn pack her clothes. Kol came into her bedroom a moment later and plopped down on the couch that was at the foot of her bed.

"What's this?" Kol asked, pulling a teddy bear out from underneath his body.

"A teddy bear," Autumn said, turning to look at Kol.

"Who gave it to you?" he asked.

"Does that concern you?" she asked.

Kol remained quiet and played with the bear that sat on his chest. Elijah stood up and walked over to her dresser and picked up nearly everything on her counter, looking through her things.

"Why are Mikaelson men so curious?" she asked, taking the necklace out of Elijah's hand and the bear away from Kol.

"I like learning about new things," Kol said, standing up and walking towards her closet.

Autumn groaned and shut the door before he could enter the closet. Kol pried her off of the door without much effort and entered her closet, looking through her clothes. Autumn huffed and gave up trying to stop Kol. She turned back to Elijah to see him looking through her drawers.

"Put it back," she demanded when he picked up her lace bra.

"I think you should bring this to the house," Elijah said. "You never know when you may need it."

Autumn rolled her eyes and snatched it out of Elijah's hands.

"You guys are going to kill me before forever is over," Autumn groaned.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the pointless chapter! But I just wanted to update and have an Elijah and Kol chapter!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Dress Shopping

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's been a long week. Stupid school work kept me up until ten one night. I'm so upset that school started again. Poop!**

**Anyways, I am going to cure this bad mood by writing about Elijah right now! Oh yeah!**

**And a lot of you are saying that Elijah needs some loving, I guess you will just have to wait and see it for yourself at the end of the ball chapter which is the next chapter… Review for more and it may be up tomorrow if you are lucky!**

**Chapter Thirteen: Dress Shopping**

Autumn

Elijah and Kol were dragging her bags down to the car when Autumn turned back to her dresser, making sure that no one was watching her. She opened her undergarments drawer and pulled out three lace bras and their matching lace underwear. She shoved them into her tote bag that she was personally bringing down. She remembered telling Elijah that she wasn't going to bring any of her lace bras or panties to the house, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Autumn, are you ready to go?" Elijah asked, leaning on her doorframe.

Autumn turned around and nodded her head quickly. She hoped he hadn't seen what she had just done.

"Great," he said, smiling and extending his hand to her. "Let's go. Kol is getting impatient."

Autumn rolled her eyes and twined their fingers together when her hand was in his. Elijah softly kissed the top of her hand and walked down the stairs after her, still clutching on to her hand. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Elijah came beside her and walked with her out to the car. When she reached for the door handle, Elijah beat her to it and opened it for her.

"A lady should never open the door for herself," Elijah insisted.

Blushing, Autumn climbed into the passenger seat and adjusted herself while Elijah shut the door behind her. Kol jumped into the back seat and propped his legs up on the seats, leaning his head against the window. Elijah climbed into the driver's seat and started the car.

* * *

"But I wanted to spend a day with her!" Kol whined, looking between Rebekah and Autumn.

"Sorry, but I am taking her dress shopping for the ball," Rebekah said, turning her nose up to her annoying older brother.

"Why do you need to go dress shopping?" Elijah asked. "Use one of the dresses that you have."

Rebekah gasped and put a hand over her heart while Autumn's mouth dropped open in shock.

"That's like committing a crime," Rebekah choked out. "Women aren't to be caught dead in a ball gown that they have already worn."

"I will never understand women," Elijah muttered.

He walked over to Autumn and planted a kiss on both of her cheeks and finally kissed her lips. When he pulled away he leaned his forehead against hers and exhaled.

"I'll be waiting when you get back."

With that said, he walked up the staircase and into their room. Autumn turned to Kol and gave him a small smile.

"Sorry Kol," she apologized. "But I really need a new gown. I'll spend the day with you tomorrow before the party alright?" she asked.

Kol huffed and tilted his head back in frustration.

"Fine," Kol said, sharply. "But your mine for the day tomorrow; and no distractions."

Autumn nodded her head and gave Kol a quick hug before walking over to Rebekah who was standing by the door, impatiently tapping her foot. Earning a smile, Rebekah pulled Autumn out of the house and into her car.

"First we go and pick up Sapphire and then we go out of town and shop 'till we drop," Rebekah said with a smirk on her lips as she pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

Smoothing the material over, Autumn looked herself up and down in the 360 mirror. The Adrianna Papell strapless dress framed her small curves very nicely. She was happy that she had finally found a dress that she felt good in.

Stepping out of the mirror room, Autumn heard Rebekah and Sapphire gasp.

"Autumn," Rebekah said in awe. "That is the dress for you. You look absolutely stunning."

"That's for sure," Sapphire agreed. "Elijah won't be able to keep his hands off of you. Hell he might even have to fight men off just to look at you."

"Gross," Rebekah said, scrunching her nose up. "That's my brother you're talking about."

Autumn just laughed at Rebekah's foolish behavior and walked back into the changing room to get out of the dress. Once she got out of the dress, she changed quickly into her normal clothes so they could look for Sapphire's dress and then head out for dinner on the town.

"I've got this one," Sapphire said, walking up to Autumn and taking the dress from her.

Sapphire strutted up to the counter and looked at the woman behind the counter. Autumn knew that she was going to get the dress for free one way or another, but she didn't really care at the moment.

"So," Rebekah said, poking Autumn's side. "How are things going with you and my brother?"

"They are going great. I told him I didn't want to take it too fast and that's what we are doing… Taking it one step at a time," Autumn said, looking over at Rebekah.

"That was boring. I almost fell asleep during that," she commented. "And did you just say you are taking it slow? Autumn I think we both know that you want to take things anything but slow with Elijah."

Autumn looked down at the ground and blushed.

"Here is your dress," Sapphire said, walking up to the two girls. "My turn!"

Autumn and Rebekah laughed as Sapphire dashed off into the many rows of dresses, hunting for the one that would fit her perfectly.

* * *

"That one for sure!" Autumn shouted; pointing to the dress that Sapphire was currently wearing.

The dress was black with an under layer of light brown. There was an intricate pattern on the right of the dress, just below her breast. The dress flowed down to her feet and complimented each and every one of Sapphire's curves. Her shall that went with the dress hung loosely from her arms drawing attention to her bare shoulders.

"This one?" Sapphire asked Rebekah, wanting to know her opinion.

"Most definitely," she said smiling genuinely at Sapphire.

Nodding her head and smiling, Sapphire walked back into the dressing room to change into her clothes once more. Autumn turned to Rebekah and looked at her friend.

"Rebekah," she questioned aloud.

"Yeah?"

"What's up with you and that Matt boy? I heard Kol mention him today in the car ride home. Is he your boyfriend?" Autumn asked, letting curiosity get the best of her.

"Matt?" Rebekah asked, turning defensive. "What? No."

"Okay, that just gave it away," Autumn said. "So what's so special about him?"

Rebekah sighed and looked off into space.

"I don't really know. I guess it's the fact that I can let go around him and have a genuinely good time like I do with you and Sapphire," she said in a trance.

Autumn smiled and shook her head.

"You've got it bad my friend," Autumn stated, poking Rebekah's shoulder.

Finally, Sapphire came out of the dressing room with the dress draped over her arm. Rebekah got up and walked over.

"My turn to buy," she said walking towards the poor lady behind the register.

* * *

Sitting down in one of the café's booths, Rebekah, Sapphire, and Autumn started to chatter about the ball.

"I wonder what Esther is planning…" Autumn said.

"We all know whatever it is, it can't be good," Sapphire stated.

"I really just wanted her to come back for real and not have some hidden agenda," Rebekah said in a monotone voice. "I really wanted to be with my family again with no troubles."

"Don't feel bad Rebekah," Autumn said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Everything will turn out alright in the end."

Rebekah nodded and lowered her head.

"So how are things with you and Damon?" Autumn asked Sapphire, changing the subject.

"Things are going well, I guess," Sapphire said shrugging her shoulders. "I guess he is still upset due to the fact that I left out of the blue one day."

"What were you really doing?" Rebekah asked, knowing the whole story already from Autumn.

"I left to finish some business that I had to take care of back in London with an ex of mine," Sapphire said.

"Oh!" Autumn said, becoming intrigued. "Who?"

"Alex," Sapphire said in a repulsed tone.

"What did you do to him?" Rebekah asked.

"I might have accidently killed him...," Sapphire trailed off, leaving Autumn and Rebekah shocked.

"Oh my God. You finally killed that cheating bastard,"Autumn cheered. "Good for you! I didn't know you had it in you!"

"He kept trying to get me back so I went over there and ripped his heart out. I mean he had been stalking me since 1864… little creeper," Sapphire muttered the last part.

Autumn and Rebekah laughed.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it! The next chapter is the ball!**

**Review for more!**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Ball

**A/N: I am watching the ball episode so I thought why not update the ball chapter?**

**Chapter Fourteen: The Ball**

Autumn

Standing in front of the mirror, Autumn checked her reflection to make sure she looked somewhat beautiful. Her hair was half up half down and she decided to go with a natural look for her make-up. Once she was fine with her appearance, she walked out of the room and took a deep breath before walking down the staircase.

Everyone's eyes looked up at her and she saw that she was not alone. Rebekah was standing next to her, smiling at Autumn.

"Shall we get on with the party?" she asked.

Autumn smirked and nodded her head. They walked down the staircase together and halted their decent when the front doors opened. Elena Gilbert walked through the doors and Autumn narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"Careful," Rebekah hissed. "She'll stab you in the back if you befriend her."

"Wasn't planning on it," Autumn replied.

Rebekah smirked and walked down the rest of the stairs with Autumn by her side. Once they got down to the landing, Autumn remained there while Rebekah continued to walk down. Looking out over the crowd of people, Autumn saw Kol roam about until he met her gaze. Smiling at her, he made his way to the stairs and climbed them to reach Autumn.

"This is quite a party your mother threw, huh?" Autumn asked.

"Fortunately, there are many snacks here," Kol said with a smirk playing on his lips.

Autumn giggled and lightly nudged Kol.

"Have you seen—" Autumn was cut off by Kol answering her question.

"Elijah? Why yes," he said. "He is heading our way."

Autumn looked down to see Elijah climbing the stairs towards her. She smiled at him as he came over to her and kissed her cheek tenderly.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, my love," he cooed into her ear, making her cheeks flush.

"You look handsome in your suit," Autumn said, fixing his collar for him quickly.

Elijah smiled and cleared his throat, turning to the crowd.

"Uh, if everyone could gather please," he projected, making all the chatter come to an abrupt stop.

Autumn looped her arm through one of Elijah's and stood next to him, searching the crowd for Sapphire. When she finally found her, Sapphire gave her a wink and clutched Damon closer to her as Elena walked over to them.

The rest of the Mikaelson family, besides Esther, gathered on the stairs behind Elijah and Autumn.

"Welcome," Elijah greeted the crowd. "Thank you for joining us."

Autumn heard footsteps behind them and saw Esther walk down to the landing above them in the corner of her eye.

"You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance," Elijah informed the crowd.

Autumn lightly squeezed Elijah's upper arm and smiled to the crowd. She saw Damon talk to his brother and decided to listen into on what he had to say.

"Do you see what I see?" Damon asked.

"Oh yeah," Stefan answered. "Both of them."

Autumn knew that they were talking about Autumn being with Elijah and Esther on the stairs with her family.

"Tonight's pick is a Century's Old Waltz," Elijah said, looking around the crowd. "So if all of you could find yourselves a partner," he said looking down at Autumn, "please join us in the ballroom."

Elijah started to walk down the stairs with Autumn right next to him.

"Would you like to be my partner for the dance?" Elijah questioned.

"It would be an honor, _my lord," _Autumn said, using his tile from way back when.

Elijah smiled and guided them into the ballroom. When everyone had finally gathered, they began the dance. It was nice and slow. Autumn looked around to see who the partners were. There was Damon and Sapphire, Matt and Rebekah, Stefan and Elena, Kol and what would most likely be his next meal, and Klaus with Caroline.

Autumn enjoyed the silence with Elijah and stared into his eyes the whole time, becoming lost in his warm, brown orbs. He gave her one last smile before trading partners. Autumn spun into Kol's arms and she could instantly feel his arms around her.

"Hello again Kol," she greeted.

"Hello there love," Kol said while smirking.

Autumn rolled her eyes and continued to dance with Kol while talking about pointless things that they were to do sometime.

The waltz ended and Kol and Autumn bid each other good bye and went their separate ways. Autumn returned to Elijah's side for a moment before he left to get her a drink.

* * *

While waiting for Elijah to return from 'getting drinks' she walked around the foyer. She soon found herself in the company of Stefan.

"Hello there Stefan," she greeted.

"What are you doing with Elijah?" he hissed.

"What am I supposed to do Stefan? Ignore my husband?" she asked.

Stefan's mouth dropped to the floor and his eyes widened.

"He was your 'late' husband wasn't he?" Stefan asked.

"Yes he was," she said, fixing a crease in her dress. "But that is a story for another time."

Autumn spotted Elijah walk into the foyer and walked past Stefan over to him. Elijah had one glass in his hand that was empty and no drink for her. She frowned, knowing she was right. He wasn't going to get her a drink. He was most likely attending to some business.

"Where is my drink?" Autumn asked.

Elijah searched for an answer but only stuttered.

"It's okay. I guess I don't need it," Autumn said, reassuring him.

* * *

After the ball ended, Autumn went outside to get a breath of air when she saw Kol's body lying on the concrete. She gasped and dashed over to him, making sure he was okay. His eyes were closed and he was limp.

"Oh, Kol," she sighed, knowing he must have brought this on himself. "What did you do now?"

She sat down on the pavement and put his head in her lap.

"Good thing women only wear dresses once right, Kol?" she asked, knowing that he couldn't hear her.

Elijah appeared at the front door and sighed when he saw Kol on the ground.

"Let's bring him inside," Elijah said.

Getting on one side of Kol, Elijah wrapped one of his brother's arms around his shoulder while Autumn did the same.

"What did he do now?" Elijah asked.

"No clue," she responded.

Elijah and Autumn dragged Kol into the living room and set him down on the couch.

"Let's go up, shall we?" Elijah asked, offering his arm to his wife.

She smiled and looped her arm through his, walking up the stairs with him. Her mind raced with thoughts of how her little experiment she was about to try would end up. Autumn knew that what Rebekah said was right, she didn't want to take it slow with Elijah. She was just scared to lose him again.

But tonight, she wasn't going to take it slow.

Once they got in their room, Elijah shut the door behind them and locked it so they could get changed.

"Could you help me get out of my dress please?" Autumn asked, pulling ger hair away from her back.

Elijah smirked and sauntered over to her. Getting behind her, he pulled her zipper down very slowly, trailing kisses down the expossed skin on her back that he revealed by pulling on her zipper. Autumn leaned into him, enjoying the feel of his lips on her flesh.

Elijah with held from kissing her skin further and slid the dress off of her shoulder, leaving her in her strapless lace push-up bra and her matching lace panties as the dress fall around her ankles. She saw Elijah drink in the sight of her before her lips were claimed by his.

Elijah haistily tore off his clothes without breaking the firey kiss. Autumn helped him with his belt as she tugged it off of his waist. Elijah broke the kiss for a second, pulling his trousers off of his legs; leaving him in nothing but his boxer-briefs. Autumn bit her lower lip and reached her hand out to touch his chest. He grabbed her hands and placed them on his chest while pulling her close.

Elijah kissed her shoulders and trailed warm, heated kisses up to her jaw line. Autumn arched her back, basking in the pleasure of his touch.

"What happened to slow?" he asked.

Autumn didn't answer him; she just brought his lips back on to hers and lowered their bodies on to the bed.

* * *

**A/N: I think you know what happens from there... **

**But their was your Elijah time! I hope you liked it. **

**Review for more; give me feedback if you want to. Follow and favorite both me and the story if you want to; and PM me with any questions! I'll be happy to try and answer them. **

**Thanks!**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Intruder

**A/N: Sorry that it has taken so long for me to update this story! School is the only reason that this hasn't been updated for so long. I promise to try and update more frequently. **

**And look at my awesome followers! They gave me 63 reviews on this story. You know, it would be amazing to get 70 reviews tonight! If that happened, I would update this the moment I reached a computer just for you… Just saying. **

**And could I get you guys to send me a link to a good Elijah story? I really need one to read! Thanks!**

**Anyways, here is the chapter you have been asking for!**

**Chapter Fifteen: Intruder**

Autumn 

Sunlight poured into the room, bathing Autumn and Elijah's bodies in warm sunlight. Autumn rolled over on to her side and draped an arm around Elijah's torso, pulling his warm body closer to hers. She felt his strong arms wrap around her body as she pulled herself closer to Elijah.

"Good morning," he murmured into her ear.

Autumn grunted in response and buried her head into his shoulder, wanting to slip back into her slumber. Elijah chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm afraid you have to wake up darling," Elijah said, rubbing her back softly.

"I don't want to," she said, opening her eyes for the first time that morning and looking at Elijah.

"I don't either, but I think it's best if we check up on Kol," Elijah said, knowing that would pull her out of her lazy state.

Much to his dismay, he was correct. She shot up with the covers wrapped around her body. She untangled herself from the sheets and ran at a speed only vampires could reach into the bathroom. Shutting the door behind her, Autumn slid into the robe that was hanging on the back of the door before walking over to the sink. She washed her face, brushed her wild hair, and brushed her teeth before emerging from the bathroom to walk over to her closet.

She grabbed a random shirt and pair of shorts, not caring what she was dressed like at the moment. After she threw them on, she walked over to the door to their bedroom, threw the robe on the bed next to Elijah, and exited the door after smiling at Elijah.

Autumn hurried down the stairs and checked the couch where she and Elijah put Kol last night. When she walked into the room, she didn't see him anywhere. She ran across the house, towards the kitchen looking for Kol. Surely he was in there, drinking from a blood bag.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, leaning on the counter across from him casually.

"Not much different," he said, offering her a drink from the bag.

Autumn gladly took some blood and licked her lips when she pulled away.

"So what are you and Elijah doing today?" Kol asked, throwing the bag to the side.

"I'm not sure," Autumn said. "But I know I want to go into town today. You know, have something to do."

"Do you think Elijah would let you go back into the town after the last thing that happened?" Kol asked, referencing her vervain accident.

"I can't live in this house the rest of my life, Kol," she argued.

Kol held his hands up in surrender and smirked.

"I think I'll join you two," he said. "It's awfully boring in this house and I need some entertainment."

* * *

After two hours of coaxing, Autumn and Kol finally got Elijah to let her go into town. Elijah didn't let her out of his sight the whole day though. Autumn didn't mind though and she had a blast with Kol at the Grill. They played three rounds of pool together. Kol obviously won all three rounds seeing as though she had never played the game.

"This is ridiculous. We shouldn't be coming here," Kol said when they pulled into the driveway of the Boarding House.

Autumn insisted that they go and visit Sapphire and Damon even thought the two Mikaelson Brothers had a hard time trusting the Salvatore Brothers.

"Kol," Elijah warned. "Autumn just wants a quick visit. I think she is fit to a visit with a close friend."

"Yeah Kol," Autumn said, teasing him. "Why can't you see things the way Elijah does?"

"Sorry for not being a stick in the mud," Kol said, adding his two cents worth.

Autumn rolled her eyes and climbed out of the backseat. Elijah offered her his hand after she got out and she gladly took it. Elijah smiled at his wife and tucked her arm under his. The happy couple walked up to the doorstep with Kol trailing behind them.

Tugging on the doorbell's rope, Autumn stepped back and waited for someone to answer the door. The door soon opened to reveal Stefan and Elena. Autumn saw the two tense up in their presence. Autumn sent Elena a glare before turning to Stefan.

"Relax, Stefan. They are here for my reasons, not theirs," she said.

That made Stefan relax a bit.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"Are Damon and Sapphire home?" she asked, popping her head inside the house, looking around for them.

"Not at the moment. Why?" Stefan asked.

"Just wanted to drop by and say hello. When you see them will you tell them I want to talk to them?" she asked.

"Yeah, no problem."

"Thanks Stefan," Autumn said. "We should be heading home now. It was nice to see you after so long. Maybe we could catch up sometime soon?"

"That sounds amazing," Stefan smiled. "Later, Autumn."

Autumn, Elijah, and Kol left the Boarding House and returned home.

* * *

The entire Mikaelson family left to attend to some business, leaving Autumn alone. Elijah left her by herself unwillingly, in the end being forced out of the house by his siblings. She found it sweet that he didn't want to leave her side for even a second. It gave her some closure that she didn't know she needed.

Autumn wandered around the house and soon found herself in Klaus' basement full of his artwork. She smirked as she looked through them all, knowing that he would be furious to know that she went through his work without his permission. Looking through the pictures and paintings, she felt herself become fascinated by his work. It was so beautiful. Klaus truly was gifted in the art department.

A door slammed, pulling Autumn out of her thoughts.

Her head snapped up and she tensed, not being able to recognize the scent of the person. Setting the artwork down slowly, Autumn silently crept up the stairs to try and see who was barging into the house.

She wondered throughout the house silently, not knowing that the intruder was right behind her the entire time. But the moment she stepped into the foyer, the intruder jumped her and placed a hand over her mouth. Autumn started to become scared and bit down on their hand, trying to shake them off. The stranger didn't budge and she soon felt a metallic substance seep down her throat. It didn't taste like a human's blood. It wasn't another vampire's blood and it certainly wasn't a werewolf's blood. She was clueless as the intruder injected vervain into her.

The stranger turned around to face her and she saw the face that belonged to the mysterious man who injected her with vervain at the Grill. Her eyes widened and she began to feel the effects of the vervain kick in. Autumn's knees became weak and she felt herself start to lose conscious. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she went limp in the stranger's arms.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Did you expect the mystery man to come back?**

**And don't forget to review, favorite, follow, PM me with questions, and send me a link to some good Elijah stories! **

**Thanks!  
-NS1918**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Missing

**A/N: A day off sounds nice, no? Wrong. Not when you have to watch your brother and do Smart Music for the orchestra you really want to drop. I can't wait 'till next year when I do drip the class. But until then… anyways, I thought I should carve out time to update this story since I haven't in so long. **

**Chapter Sixteen: Missing**

Elijah

Entering the house later that evening with his brothers and sister, Elijah saw the table in the middle of the foyer knocked over. The contents on top of the table were strewn all over the floor. Just as Elijah was about to call out for her, a scent flooded his nose and it wasn't familiar at all. Elijah tensed up and a growl itched its way out of his throat.

"What is that smell?" Klaus asked, sounding revolted.

"Autumn?" Elijah asked, rushing up the stairs. He ran into their room to see if she was there but it was completely empty.

Elijah checked every room on the second floor and there was still no sign of Autumn anywhere. Making his way downstairs, Elijah met his siblings in the foyer.

"Elijah, she isn't in the kitchen, living room, or bathrooms," Finn said, walking into the room.

"She isn't in the ball room," Rebekah reported.

"Not outside," Kol said, running a hand through his hair.

"She isn't in the basement," Klaus informed Elijah as he walked into the foyer.

"Do you think she went out for a drink?" Rebekah asked.

"She would have told one of us or left a note," Kol said.

Something on the floor glinted in the light, causing Elijah to look down at the floor. It was a syringe. Crouching down, Elijah examined the needle and saw blood on the tip of it. He picked it up but immediately put it back down when it burned him.

"Vervain," he stated bluntly.

"What's going on here?" a voice asked from the front door.

The Mikaelsons looked up to see Sapphire and Damon standing in the doorway. Elijah looked up at the couple, but couldn't find the words to say what he was thinking.

"Its Autumn," Finn said for him. "She's missing."

"What?" Sapphire screeched, eyes widening.

Elijah looked back down at the syringe and picked it up again, ignoring the burn from the vervain. The blood on the tip of the needle had the same scent of Autumn's. Elijah didn't try to contain the hiss that seeped through his lips.

"Its Autumn's blood," he said.

Kol snarled and clenched his fists. Elijah knew that Kol was just as upset as Elijah was. Autumn was the only one Kol ever opened up to that anyone knew of.

"Why won't anyone tell us what's going on? How did she disappear? Weren't you here with her?" Sapphire asked. Before she could ask more, Damon placed his mouth over hers to get her to become quiet.

"This isn't the time for making-out," Klaus hissed to the two of them.

Damon and Sapphire pulled away and looked at the Originals.

"What are we still doing here?" Damon asked. "Let's go and find her."

"It's not that simple," Elijah said. "We don't know who or what took her. We don't even know where she could be by now."

"Then track her down with a witch," Damon said.

"Call Bonnie," Klaus said.

"Does Bonnie even want to help us?" Rebekah asked.

"She will help us," Kol said with a venomous hiss at the end.

Elijah stood up and walked towards the stairwell, away from his family, Sapphire, and Damon.

"Where is he going?" Sapphire asked.

"He needs a minute to himself," Finn said.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like this chapter? Sorry it was so short… I didn't know what else to do for Elijah's POV. But in the next chapter you find out who kidnapped Autumn and in the chapter after that, you will meet another character!**

**Yay! So review! Please and thank you. **


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Mark

**A/N: OMG! I am so close to 10,000 views! I have 9,500 right now! And it would be amazing if you could go and read **Salt Skin **and **The Vampire Journey **and review on this story and those too. It would mean a lot to me! And I will try and update as much as I can this week because I will be gone this weekend.**

**Let's go to the beach, beach! **

**Anyways, I have to go and eat dinner now so I'll let you read this.**

**And after dinner I will be updating **The Vampire Journey**. So if you already read that, look forward to an update. If you don't read it, you should (;**

**Okay I'll go now…**

**Okay one last thing, I love Elijah more than anyone in the world… 'Nuff said!**

**Chapter Seventeen: Mark**

Autumn

Autumn's eyes snapped open and she looked around the bright white room. She hissed from the bright light that flooded into her eye. Autumn's head was reeling and her vision was blurring. She couldn't feel anything below her shoulders and her movements were slow. Looking down, she saw her legs tied up to the chair along with her hands. Autumn had no clue where she was and how she got here. All she could remember was being at the Mikaelson house and seeing the guy from the Grill three days ago.

"You're awake," a husky voice bellowed from the corner of the room. Autumn turned her head to look at the person who spoke, but when she looked in the corner she couldn't see him.

"Now what are we going to do with you?" the voice asked from behind her this time.

She didn't bother turning her head; it would only make her feel dizzy furthermore.

"Elijah will come for me," she growled.

"Oh, I know he will come to find you," the man whispered in her ear. "You think I wouldn't know he would?"

"Then you know you must be a fool to take anything from him," Autumn said turning her head to the side to look at the man.

This time, the man didn't move away from the spot he was in. Looking at the man whose face was dangerously close to hers, she noticed his light green eyes stick out from his pale skin. The man's tousled bronze hair looked soft, unlike the expression on his face. His lips were curved into a devilish smirk. He pushed himself away from her chair and walked in front of her.

"I know what I am getting myself into," he responded. "The only question is do you know what Elijah brought you into when he pulled you back into his life?"

Autumn's brow furrowed. Autumn knew that Elijah didn't mean to pull her into this world. He didn't even know what would have happened. No one should blame him because of what happened to her. But she knew that he was most likely punishing himself for leaving her alone. She felt guilty for leaving him with no clue as to where she could be. But it wasn't like she could help it.

He smirked, knowing what he had said got to her and walked towards the room's doorway. Just as he was about to walk out of the room, he turned back to her and smirked.

"We'll finish this conversation later, Autumn," he said, turning back around to walk out of the doorway.

Autumn couldn't fight her dreariness anymore and she closed her eyes. Her body went limp in the chair and before she could open her eyes again, she fell into an abyss of darkness.

* * *

"I need you to get two more people for me Mark," he said, to the man who had just walked out of the room that Autumn was currently being held in.

"Who are they?" Mark asked; eager to please the man in front of him.

Knowing that they were out of ear shot of Autumn, he spoke without fear of being heard.

"Matt Donovan and Summer Weston," the man said, smirking as he said their names.

"May I ask why you need those two? They are in no relation to Elijah," Mark said, writing down their names in his phone so he wouldn't forget.

"You are correct. They have no relation to Elijah but Rebekah cares more deeply for Matt than she will admit to. And as for Summer, let's just say her and Kol used to be good friends."

Nodding his head Mark slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Mark asked.

The man on the couch thought for a moment, then shook his head.

"The only thing you need to do is get those two people. If anyone gets in your way, take them too," the man said, pushing himself off of the couch.

Mark nodded his head.

"It's important that you get them as soon as possible, Mark," he said. "We wouldn't want them catching on before they are taken now would we?"

"No," Mark responded.

The man smirked and walked towards the front door.

"I'll have them by tomorrow," Mark said.

"I'm counting on it."

The man walked out of the house. He made his way slowly and leisurely down the driveway. His siblings had no clue what was going to happen to them. None of them knew where he was; for all they knew, he was still at the hospital like he said he was.

Before he left the property, he heard Mark say, "I won't let you down Klaus."

* * *

**A/N: The person who hired Mark to take Autumn was Klaus?! Did you see that coming? I know **KatherineSalvatore1918 **did because I told her… But did you even predict that?**

**Let me know by leaving a review! Just type in the box below and hit send review!**

**Thanks,  
-NS1918**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Three People

**A/N: TWO MORE DAYS!**

**You guys don't know how excited I am. And if you say you do, you lie. I just can't wait!**

**And did I tell you guys how awesome you are? You got me to 10,000 views! Thanks so much! It means a lot to me! I'm close to 100 views to…kind of… But anyways, thanks again! Its things like this that make me write more and more. I really appreciate it!**

**And in this chapter you will meet one more OC. This is the last one though! So don't get too confused! **

**On to the chapter!**

**Chapter Eighteen: Three People**

Elijah

Sitting down on his bed, Elijah rubbed his lower lip, deep in thought. He didn't know who would be this foolish as to mess with him; but whoever it should be, they would pay the price for what they did to Autumn. Elijah looked on the bed and found a shirt of Autumn's strewn about. He grabbed the shirt and held it in his lap, looking down at it. Having pushed his emotions to the side for most of his immortal life, Elijah wasn't used to the feelings welling up inside him. He tried to push them aside, but they wouldn't go away.

He let his emotions get the best of him for once and felt a tear drop from his eye. He clutched the shirt in his hand tighter and brought it up to his face. He buried his face in the fabric and inhaled the scent. Lavender; her scent. It was still infused in the shirt.

"I promise I'll find you, Autumn," Elijah muttered into the shirt. "I promise I will; even if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

Cleaning the last table at the Grill, Matt couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. He turned around to see if anyone was still here, but there was no one in the Grill besides him. He turned back around and continued to clean the table until it was spotless. He piled the chairs on top of the table and threw his rag in the dirty bin and set it in the kitchen sink before hitting the lights in the back.

Matt walked towards the front of the Grill to lock up, but before he could reach the doors, a hand reached out from the darkness and placed a cloth over his mouth. He struggled against it, trying to push the hand off, but it was no use. The person was much stronger than he was. With one last feeble attempt to swipe the hand, Matt fell unconscious and collapsed on to the Grill's floor.

Mark smiled to himself as he pulled the body towards the back door. Just as he was about to open the door, he heard a faint gasp and turned around. He knew someone had seen him and he could tell that they weren't human. He didn't hear a heartbeat.

He scowled and lightly set the body down, not making any noise. Mark crept towards the front door and saw a figure out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to look at the figure and saw who it was. It was Sapphire; the older Salvatore Brother's girl. He smirked as he walked over to her and injected her with the syringe of vervain that he had in his pocket.

"You weren't supposed to be here," Mark said to the vampire before him who was slowly passing out. "But I can make do with you also."

Sapphire's eye lids drooped shut and Mark smirked as he dragged the two bodies out to his car.

_Three people in one day, _he thought to himself. _Klaus will be pleased. _

* * *

Opening her eyes once more, Autumn saw that she was not alone in the room anymore. There were three more people tied up to chairs just like she was. One of them was Matt Donovan, the innocent busboy who worked at the Grill. Autumn didn't have the slightest clue as to why he was here. Looking over to another one, she saw that it was Sapphire. Autumn's eyes widened as she looked at her unconscious friend before her. She tried to tug on her ropes to get free to help her friend, but they wouldn't budge and she was just hurting herself further.

Autumn looked at the last person and saw a young girl before her. She didn't know who it was but she had striking features. Her curly, brown hair fell around her slumped shoulders, framing her heart shaped face. Autumn knew that she seemed familiar but couldn't help but wonder who she was.

Pulling her out of her thoughts, she felt a tingling sensation on her thigh. She tried to wipe the dust that was collecting on her leg off, but her hands were bound behind the chair. Autumn squirmed in the chair until the dust stopped moving on the surface of her skin. The dust had created a message that dispersed a second after she read it; careful to leave no evidence that she had been told anything. The message gave her a little sliver of hope.

_Help will come soon. -Bonnie_

* * *

**A/N: TWO MORE DAYS!**

**OMG! I'm flipping out! **

**Okay, containment Nicole, containment. **

**So **KatherineSalvatore1918 **just made a new story. It's called **A Little Taste. **You should go and check it out! It's really good! If you don't read and review like a cra-cra person, Klaus will hunt you down and take you too! So go and read it!**

**Please go and check out my other stories:**

- Too Close **(I am going to be re-writing that one soon so if you read it, I'll tell you when I finish!) **

- The Vampire Journey

**and **

- Salt Skin

**But other than that, thanks for all your support again. **

**I love all of my viewers, followers, favoriters, and reviewers!**

**Thanks for your time,  
-NS1918**

**XOXO**


	19. Chapter Nineteen: I Could Show You

**A/N: Vampire Diaries was epic! Can't wait for more! I'm so excited for Thursday. **

**And I just have to say to **jamiecarterannie **thank you for the story idea! I'll get started on it ASAP. Remind me to add you if you would like! And I will give you the credit for the idea in the summary.**

**Chapter Nineteen: I Could Show You**

Elijah

"Elijah!" Rebekah shouted up the stairs. "Come down here!"

She turned to Bonnie who was standing in the foyer of the house. The witch had a grim look on her face. Rebekah had yet to find out what Bonnie needed to tell them; all she knew was that it had to do with Autumn.

"What is it you need, Rebekah?" Elijah asked, walking down the stairs, running a distressed hand through his hair.

Rebekah felt bad for her brother. She had never seen him this disorganized, even with their dysfunctional family. Autumn seemed to do something to him that no one else could do. She made him feel; turn on his emotions once more. Rebekah was worried that her brother would be hurt or blinded by his emotions, but she didn't want to sound cruel.

"I know where Autumn is and who took her," Bonnie said from the front door.

Elijah's head snapped up and he looked at Bonnie. In an instant, he was glowering over her with a serious face.

"Tell me everything," he demanded.

Suddenly, Kol, Finn, and Damon were standing near Rebekah, waiting for her answer.

"Klaus took her," Bonnie said bluntly.

"Preposterous," Elijah said, turning his back on the girl. "Klaus would never do that."

"It wouldn't surprise me if he did," Finn sneered.

Elijah turned to face him and a growl made its way out of his throat.

"Think about it Elijah," Kol said, walking around the foyer. "He is the reason she is a vampire. He attacked her in that field. He daggered his own family. Who's to say he wouldn't be up to something and need leverage?"

Elijah tensed when Kol was talking. He couldn't imagine his brother doing so.

"I could show you," Bonnie said.

"Very well," Elijah said, turning back to Bonnie. "Show me."

Bonnie walked over to the table near the door that had a letter opener and a candle. She grabbed them and walked over to the kitchen counter. The others followed her and walked into the kitchen behind her.

"Your hand," Bonnie said.

Elijah held his hand out for her and she took the letter opener and cut the palm of his hand. Bonnie placed her own hands around his and started to chant.

Elijah closed his eyes and he could feel his mind pulling him somewhere. Once his mind had calmed down, he saw four beings tied up in chairs. Three of them were female and one of them male. Taking a closer look, he saw that the male was the commoner Matt. One of the girls next to him was Sapphire. She was gagged and had a blood stain on the side of her shirt. Turning to the other girl, he saw who he thought to be Summer, Kol's former lover. He shook his head and thought better of it. Summer couldn't be here, no one knows where she went after her blow out with Kol. Finally turning to the other female in the room, Elijah looked down to see Autumn with her head hanging to the side.

Elijah tensed up when he heard footsteps and turned around to see who was at the door. Sure enough, Klaus was standing there smirking at the sight of the four bodies tied to chairs.

"Very good, Mark," Klaus said, nodding his head.

He turned to look at the person standing beside him.

"Won't be too much longer until they come looking for them," Klaus said.

Mark smirked and opened his mouth to say something. Before Elijah could hear what he was about to say, his mind was pulled back into his body and his eyes shot open.

Bonnie was looking at him with a remorseful look. Elijah tore his hand out of her grip and turned to Damon, Kol, and Rebekah.

"He has Sapphire, Matt, and someone who looked like Summer," he informed them.

Damon started to shake.

"That's impossible," he hissed. "Sapphire is at the Grill getting a drink."

"And Matt is working there," Rebekah said in a worried tone.

"Closing was an hour ago," Finn stated.

"Summer?" Kol asked. "That's impossible. No one knows where she is."

Elijah fumed as ran a hand through his hair.

"It's all a trap. He took them for leverage. Klaus took Autumn," he said.

"Why are we just standing here?" Damon asked. "Let's go and get them."

"He wants us to come for them," Elijah said.

"It's five against one," Damon said, throwing his arms in the air.

"It's four Original vampires and one vampire against the Original hybrid," Finn said. "Our odds aren't that good."

Elijah snarled.

"Then we have to come up with a plan, quickly. I can't leave Autumn with him for too long," Elijah said.

They all agreed and Bonnie told them that she would help as much as she could.

* * *

**A/N: Tonight I am going to be publishing a new story. It's not **jamiecarterannie's **idea. It's a Cinderella spin-off. Make sure to check it out! Thanks for all your support!**

**Don't forget to check out: **

The Vampire Journey

Too Close **(re-write in progress)**

Salt Skin

**and **KatherineSalvatore1918's **stories:**

A Little Taste **(almost done!)**

A Drop in the Ocean

**and **

Settling the Scores.


	20. Chapter Twenty: What Happened?

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this story in so long! I promise I will try and update this one more often. But could you do me a favor and check out my other stories? It would mean a lot to me. If you are interested, I'll give you the names of the stories in the ending A/N. Thanks for all your support guys! It means a lot to me! I can't say it enough!**

**Guys, I am 10 reviews away from 100 reviews! Do you know how amazing it would be to have 100 reviews? It would be amazing because I would update more frequently. Just saying…**

**Chapter Twenty: What Happened?**

Autumn

Blood.

That's all she could smell. The scent was so strong it was driving her crazy. Autumn's mouth watered and her throat became dry, burning with hunger. Her eyes snapped open and they searched for the source of the blood. Sitting across from her, she could see Matt's wrists bleed from trying to pull his hands out of the ropes. She felt her canines come out of her gums and her thirst became unbearable.

Autumn looked away, not wanting to lose control of herself. She looked over at her friend Sapphire to see that her eyes were looking at Matt's wrist.

"Sapphire," Autumn croaked.

Turning her head to face Autumn, Sapphire's face softened.

"Autumn," she said in a choked tone. "What happened to us? Why are we here?"

"I don't know," Autumn said. "All I know is that we are part of a plan to lure Elijah out here."

Before Sapphire could say a word, there was a loud gasp as Matt came to. He looked around the room in horror and started to yank on his ropes again.

"Stop, Matt," Autumn growled. "You'll only bleed more."

"How do you know me?" he asked terrified. "Where am I? What happened?"

"I saw you at the Grill as a busboy. And as for your last two questions, I don't have answers," she said.

"Who is she?" Sapphire asked, talking about the girl who was sitting in a chair next to Matt.

Autumn shrugged her shoulders and looked at the girl who looked like she was unconscious. The girl picked up her head and looked between all of the people in the room.

"Who are you people?" she asked, becoming anxious.

"I'm Autumn," Autumn said. "That's Sapphire and Matt. Who are you?"

"My name is Summer," the girl said, looking at Autumn. "Are you Elijah Mikaelson's wife?"

"How did you know that?" Autumn asked. When the girl remained silent, Autumn realized that this was the Summer Kol talked about. "Kol told you didn't he?"

"Kol did tell me," Summer said, nodding her head. "I haven't seen him in over two hundred years."

Just then, the door burst open and Autumn looked up to see the mysterious man standing in the door way. In his hand was a blood bag. Autumn felt her canines extend once more and her jaw started to ache.

"I see we are all awake now," the stranger said, circling the group.

"What do you want?" Autumn asked.

The stranger walked behind her and whispered in her ear.

"I wanted to make sure my prisoners were doing alright," he said. "Is that so wrong?"

"We're fine," Autumn hissed, making the man move away from her.

"Looks like you won't need this then," he said looking down at the blood bag.

Without hesitation, he threw the blood bag at the wall where it burst and the blood ran down the wall. Autumn, Sapphire, and Summer tensed and hissed, wanting the blood. The man chuckled and walked out of the room, leaving the vampires to brood over the blood.

"Who is he?" Sapphire asked.

"No clue, but he is the reason I am here," Autumn said.

Summer, Sapphire, and Matt nodded in agreement.

"I just want to get out of here," Sapphire said. "He told me I wasn't even supposed to be abducted."

"I was supposed to go and see Rebekah about the dance coming up," Matt said.

"Wait," Autumn said. "You said you were going to see Rebekah Matt?"

He nodded and gave her a questioning look.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Matt asked.

"Summer, were you by any chance special to Kol?" Autumn asked, ignoring Matt's question.

"He told me he loved me and asked me out, but I couldn't because I would have been killed if I did," she replied.

"The only one that doesn't fit here is Sapphire, like the man said. We all have a connection to an Original. The only question is why are we here?" Autumn asked aloud.

"Do you think whoever this man is," Sapphire started, "is trying to lure the Originals here to somehow hurt them?"

"Maybe," Summer said. "But why would he want to kill people he is descended from?"

They all thought about it and sat there in silence.

"Whatever happens," Sapphire said. "I don't want Damon or the Mikaelsons to come here, as bad as it sounds."

"I agree," Autumn said. "I don't want Elijah, or anyone, getting hurt."

Just as Summer opened her mouth to say something, they heard a loud thud come from downstairs.

"What was that?" Matt asked, looking around the room frantically.

There was some grunting and thudding from downstairs and then there was a crash, followed by silence.

"Autumn?" a familiar voice shouted through the house.

Autumn gasped, knowing exactly who called her name.

Elijah.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Elijah found Autumn, Sapphire, Summer, and Matt! All is well, right? Wrong. There is **_**so **_**much more to come. **

**But what did you think about this chapter? Was it good or bad? **

**Remember to review for more! (Guys, I am 10 reviews away from 100 reviews!)**

**And check out my other stories too"**

Beauty and the Vampire,

Broken Kingdom,

Salt Skin,

The Vampire Journey,

**and **Too Close **(the re-write will be out soon hopefully!).**

**Thanks for all your support! **

**Love you guys.**

**-NS1918**

**XOXO**


	21. Chapter Twenty One: Let's Go Home

**A/N: I am so sorry that it took over a month for me to post this chapter. You can slap me on the back of the hand. I was a bad girl. I forgot about this story. I am so sorry! But the support I got over the month was nice. I finally reached over 100 reviews! Yay! **

**Without further delay, here is the chapter! **

**Again I am so sorry that it took forever for this chapter to be posted. Sorry. **

**Chapter Twenty One: Let's Go Home**

Elijah

"Autumn?"

The only sound that Elijah could hear was the heartbeat of the human Matt upstairs and a gasp. Elijah looked beside him to see his younger brother nod at him before he dashed up the stairs. His brother was right beside him, never leaving his side. Elijah and Kol stopped at the top of the stairs, looking down both of the hallways. The human heartbeat seemed to be coming from both hallways.

"I'll take this hallway," Kol said. "You take the other. If you find them, come get me."

Elijah nodded his head and walked down the right hallway, opening each door he passed. Each and every door that he opened was empty. That was until he reached the door at the very end of the hallway. He could hear Matt's heart beat very clearly now. It was thumping uncontrollably in his chest. The poor human's heart sounded like it was going to give out soon.

Placing his hand on the door handle, Elijah slowly turned the handle and pushed the door open slowly. The room before him, held nothing. It was empty. There wasn't a single soul in the room. Elijah became flustered. He could have sworn that he heard the heart beat coming from this room.

Without a warning, Elijah was pushed to the floor with a violent shove and the door was closed.

"It took you long enough, brother," the familiar voice said with a trace of amusement in it.

Looking up, he saw his other younger brother standing in front of him.

"Klaus," Elijah snarled. "What are you doing with Autumn?"

The younger man chuckled, pulling his red lips into a smirk. He twisted the knife in his hand around and looked down at his brother as he pushed himself up from the ground.

"Do you really need to ask me that?"

A growl escaped Elijah's throat. He didn't like where this was going at all.

"You know that I have always fancied her," Klaus said, walking slowly towards his older brother. "After she left you, I paid her a couple of visits you know. She was _always_ glad to see me. Maybe sometimes _too _glad to see me."

Absolute rage was pumping through Elijah's body. He couldn't believe what Klaus was telling him. There was no way that Autumn would accept a visit from Klaus. But his younger was right about one thing; he had fancied her.

"I guess after seeing you two reunited made me realize that I couldn't let you have her. You see she never gave me the time of day when you were around. She was too in love with you," Klaus said, walking in a circle around his brother. When he was behind his back, Klaus shoved the knife in his brother's back where his heart was and let him fall to his knees. "You know what it's like when my jealousy takes over."

Elijah growled once more and pulled the knife out of his back, careful not to hurt his non-beating heart further.

"She'll never love you, Klaus," Elijah snapped, throwing the knife across the room. "She could never love a monster like you."

"You're any better?" Klaus questioned. "You are the one who let her walk out on you. You left her with heart break. Who's to say you aren't a monster to her?"

"Stop talking," Elijah spat.

"You know it's true, brother."

Elijah couldn't contain his anger anymore. He lunged for his brother and tackled him to the floor. Holding his brother down by his throat, Elijah snarled.

"Elijah," a voice gasped from above him.

Elijah looked up to see Autumn in the doorway with Kol, Sapphire, Matt, and Summer behind her. Elijah released his brother's throat and got off of him. Elijah stood in front of her for a second, taking the sight of her in. Her eyes were wide and frightened. Autumn looked scared and relieved at the same time. Elijah slowly walked over to Autumn and wrapped his arms around her. It took her a second, but soon her arms were wrapped around his neck, pulling his body closer to hers.

"You scared me," Elijah whispered, nuzzling his face in her dark curls. "Don't ever leave me again."

"There is no need to worry," Autumn soothed. "I don't plan on leaving."

"Good."

Autumn and Elijah remained holding each other, never wanting to leave this position. A hand tapped Elijah's shoulder and he let go of Autumn to see who tapped him. He looked over Autumn's head to see his brother embracing Summer and Sapphire and Matt standing to the side.

"Is Damon here?" Sapphire asked, eager to see her boyfriend.

"He is outside with Rebekah, Finn, and Bonnie," Elijah replied.

Sapphire nodded and soon she was out the door. Matt raced down the stairs to go outside and greet Rebekah more than likely. Elijah gave a small smile at the human's antics towards his sister.

"Klaus," Autumn whispered, stepping out of Elijah's arms. "Why?"

Elijah turned around to see Autumn walking towards his brother. Seeing Klaus pull himself off of the floor, he pulled Autumn back into his arms.

"Elijah," Autumn whispered. "I'll be fine."

Elijah wouldn't ease his hold on her. He didn't want his brother near her.

"Please, Elijah," Autumn begged.

His grip loosened and he let her walk towards his brother once more.

"Why?" She asked again. "Why did you need to abduct us?"

"I needed leverage for Mother," Klaus responded, looking down at Autumn with soft eyes. "She is planning something Autumn."

"I know that Klaus, but capturing us would have done nothing for her or for leverage," Autumn said. "What was it Klaus?"

Klaus remained silent. His eyes never left Autumn and Elijah so badly wanted to poke his eyes out with a hot branding iron for the way he was looking at her.

Autumn shook her head and placed a hand on Klaus's shoulder.

"I'm always here if you want to tell me," she said before pulling her hand away from his shoulder.

Autumn turned back to Elijah and smiled.

"Let's go home," she said.

Elijah smiled in return and held his arm out for her. She walked up to him and linked her arm through his and clutched on to his upper arm with her other hand.

"Let's," Elijah agreed.

Elijah and Autumn walked down the hallway to find Summer and Kol lip locked.

"Making up for lost time," Autumn said with a giggle at the end.

Kol and Summer pulled away and glared at the couple.

"Come on," Autumn said. "I want to go get some rest."

"Fine," Kol said, grabbing Summer's hand.

The two couples walked down the stairs and out the door to find Rebekah and Matt hugging and Damon and Sapphire holding each other also.

"Abductions," Autumn sighed. "They bring us closer."

Summer and Sapphire giggled while all the men and Rebekah rolled their eyes.

"Let's get out of here," Damon said, pulling Sapphire away from the house, heading towards the Boarding House to do God knows what.

Rebekah and Matt walked leisurely down the driveway hand in hand, talking. Kol and Summer ran home while Elijah walked Autumn to his car. He opened the passenger side door for his wife and helped her climb in. Elijah walked back around the car and hopped in, starting the engine. Autumn placed her hand on Elijah's knee and laid her head back against the seat, closing her eyes.

Elijah held her hand with one hand and the other controlled the steering wheel as they left the abandoned house.

"I love you," Autumn breathed out quietly.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: So that is the end. **

**JUST KIDDING. **

**There is **_**a lot**_** more to come. More drama, more heart breaks, more Klaus, more evil plans, more, more, more. **

**Speaking of more, you should review for more. **

**And once again, I am so sorry for the month's delay on this chapter. **


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: I'll Be Fine

**A/N: Elijah! I miss you so much! Please come back to my TV soon! I can't just watch re-runs of you all the time! D:**

**This chapter starts out kind of steamy (and no, it's not a lemon) but then gets ruined by a very special person who we all know and love very much!**

**AND READ THE BOTTOM A/N. IT IS SUPER IMPORTANT!**

**Chapter Twenty Two: I'll Be Fine**

Autumn

Helping her out of the car, Elijah shut the passenger door behind her and pulled Autumn into his arms. She smiled at kissed his dimpled chin before pulling him into the house behind her. Elijah planted soft kisses up and down her neck, making her knees grow weaker with every kiss he gave. Autumn giggled when his lips brushed over the skin behind her ear and tried to push him away. It was no use. Elijah wasn't going to pull away any time soon.

Elijah guided Autumn into the living room, pushing her down on a couch. Elijah continued to devour her skin with his lips while pushing off his coat. Autumn ran her hands through his hair and dipped her head back, arching into Elijah. Elijah removed his lips from her neck and placed them on top of hers. The kisses quickly got rougher and rougher.

Autumn removed her hands from Elijah's hair and moved them so she was clutching his back. Elijah's hands moved up and down her sides, creating goose bumps on Autumn's skin. Elijah pulled away from her lips and quickly ripped her shirt from her body, wasting no time. Autumn couldn't help but smirk as Elijah pulled his own shirt off before kissing her again.

Autumn quickly flipped Elijah over so now she was straddling him. Pulling her lips away from his, she trailed kisses down his jaw line, to his neck, and down to his collar bone. She repeatedly kissed and bit the flesh around his collar bone, earning grunts from Elijah. This made her smirk.

Elijah's wondering hands slid the strap of her black lace bra off of one of her shoulders and started to kiss the skin on her shoulder. Before Autumn could react, the front door of the Mikaelson Manor burst open, sending a cold gust of air in. Autumn shivered and hugged Elijah closer, feeling his warmth. Looking up at the door, Autumn saw Klaus standing in the doorway, eyeing Autumn and Elijah. Elijah hissed and quickly pulled the coat lying next to the couch over Autumn's torso. He sat up on the couch, holding her close and gave Klaus a cold look.

"Niklaus," Elijah growled. "What are you doing here?"

"I still live here," Klaus barked back before storming upstairs.

Waiting a minute after Klaus's door slammed shut, Elijah shifted and looked down at Autumn who was still straddling his waist.

"I think we should go to bed now," Elijah said, lifting Autumn up into his arms before walking up the stairs. Autumn wrapped an arm around his neck and the other held the trench coat that covered her torso.

Opening the door to their room, Elijah set Autumn down and shut the door behind them. Slipping the coat off of her shoulders, Autumn walked over to the dresser, searching for a night gown to wear. Grabbing a silk gown, Autumn turned on her heels and walked into the bathroom to change.

After Autumn finished changing, she walked out of the bathroom to see Elijah lying on the bed in nothing but his boxer-briefs. Autumn rolled her eyes and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Elijah asked.

"To the kitchen to get a quick snack," Autumn replied.

Elijah moved to get up, but Autumn shook her head.

"I'll be fine Elijah. I'll still be in the house. You'll be able to hear me," she said.

Elijah shook his head and continued to get up from the bed. Lucky for Autumn, Elijah's phone started to ring. Narrowing his eyes at the device, Elijah almost broke it.

"You may want to answer it, Elijah. It could be important," Autumn said softly. "I'll just be downstairs for a second. I'll be back by the time you finish."

Without hearing his answer, Autumn dashed out of their room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen to grab a blood bag. Grabbing a bag, she pulled it out of the refrigerator and received a cup from the cabinet to pour it in to. While draining the blood from the bag, Autumn heard someone walk into the kitchen. She thought it was Elijah so she just chuckled and shook her head.

"I told you I would be fine," she said with a smile on her face, not tearing her eyes off of the blood.

"I don't recall that, love," a different voice teased.

Tensing, Autumn's head snapped up to see Klaus standing across from her with a smirk on his lips. She relaxed, seeing as it was only Klaus.

"Klaus," Autumn breathed out. "You scared me."

"Sorry," he apologized.

Looking back down at her drink, Autumn shook her head.

"Did you come to tell me why you abducted me?" she teased. "Or did you just want to steal my snack?"

"None of the two," Klaus said.

Looking up at Klaus, she furrowed her eyebrows, becoming confused.

"Then what is it?"

"I just wanted to apologize," he responded. "I'm sorry for abducting you, Autumn."

"Would you like to tell me why so I can forgive you more easily?" Autumn pressed, hoping he would cave and tell her already.

"Not quite yet, love. You'll find out soon."

"I'll hold you to that," Autumn stated. "I should be heading up now. Goodnight, Klaus."

"Sleep well, Autumn."

With that being said, Autumn grabbed her cup of blood and walked up the stairs back into her and Elijah's room. She entered the room right when Elijah hung up the phone.

"See," Autumn said with a smile on her face. "What did I tell you? I'm fine."

Elijah narrowed his eyes at her and playfully rolled his eyes. Autumn drank her blood and Elijah stared at her the entire time. After a moment of she finished, Elijah spoke up.

"I heard you talking to Niklaus downstairs," Elijah said, distastefully.

"So?" Autumn asked.

"I don't want you talking to him without me with you, okay?" Elijah said, becoming serious.

Deciding not to pick a fight tonight, Autumn agreed and climbed into bed. Patting the spot next to her, Autumn begged for Elijah to come and lay down with her. Turning the lights off, Elijah crawled into bed next to her and held her tight the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the lousy update. But at least you got one!**

_**LISTEN UP! My friend KatherineSalvatore1918 published a story called **Tickets. **I want you all to go check it out, okay? If not, I will send all the vampires in Mystic Falls after you! Go check it out!**_

_**And while you're at that, go check out my new stories **Absence Without Leave **and **Unrequited Love._

**Thanks! Remember, review for more! **

**Love you all! Have a wonderful week!**


	23. Chapter Twenty Three: Safe House

**A/N: I got my braces and Oh. My. God. They hurt like you wouldn't believe! I only got two hours of sleep last night! The rest I spent bawling my eyes out. I couldn't take the pain. But then I started flipping through my Daniel Gillies pictures while clutching Daniel Andrew (my new stuffed Build-A-Bear) to my chest. Daniel Andrew is so cute because he has a nice dress shirt with a tie, black slacks, and aviators. He is so adorable!**

**Anyways, I am getting stuck in this story because I don't know how to transition into the next **_**major **_**event. Until I get that sorted out, I will be updating my other stories. **

**Chapter Twenty Three: Safe House**

Elijah

"You may want to answer it, Elijah," Autumn said, referring to the ringing cellular device in his hands. "It could be important. I'll just be downstairs for a second. I'll be back by the time you finish." She skipped out of the room, not waiting for Elijah's answers.

Taking a deep breath, Elijah ran a hand through his hair while accepting the call and putting the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he barked into the phone.

"Is that any way to greet the person who is doing you a favor?" the person on the other end of the phone teased. "Especially when they are helping you and your dear little Autumn; even though I never did like her."

Elijah tensed when her she said Autumn's name in a teasing tone. It was no secret that she didn't like Autumn. To her, Autumn ruined everything her and Elijah could have had by walking out on him; or so she had said.

"I'm not in the mood," Elijah seethed through the phone.

"When are you ever?"

"Is there a point to this call?" Elijah asked, pacing the room. He didn't want to deal with this right now. All he wanted to do was rush down the stairs and make sure Autumn was alright.

The woman on the other line huffed and muttered something Elijah couldn't bother to make out. There were voices downstairs. Autumn was talking to someone. Elijah prayed it wasn't Niklaus. But being a vampire who was damned by some heavenly stigma, all his prayers went unheard.

It was in fact Niklaus who was speaking to Autumn. And his tone was a little too nice for his liking.

"I just wanted to apologize," Niklaus said, sounding genuinely sorry. Elijah had never heard him use this tone before. He hadn't even used this tone of voice with Mother or Rebekah. "I'm sorry for abducting you, Autumn."

Just hearing Niklaus say her name lovingly made Elijah's blood boil. The only one who should be talking to her that way should be Elijah and Elijah only.

"Hello?" the woman on the other end of the line hissed. "Are you listening?"

"Pardon me?" Elijah asked, not sounding too happy.

"I said your safe house is ready."

"Excellent," Elijah said. "That will be all."

The woman on the other line started to talk, making him block her voice out and listen to the conversation going on down stairs. Elijah heard nothing but shuffling in the kitchen until Autumn spoke up.

"Would you like to tell me why so I can forgive you more easily?"

Niklaus chuckled and Elijah could practically hear the smirk on his face when he spoke. "Not quite yet, love. You'll find out soon."

"I'll hold you to that," Autumn replied. "I should be heading up now. Goodnight, Klaus."

"Sleep well, Autumn."

Elijah cut the person off who continued to talk by disconnecting the line when he heard the bedroom door open. He turned around to see Autumn in her green silk night gown that clung to her every curve. Elijah's blood pressure spiked knowing Niklaus must have loved seeing her in her nightwear.

"See," Autumn said with a smile playing on her lips. "What did I tell you? I'm fine."

Elijah narrowed his eyes at her for a second before deciding better and rolling them. He didn't want to get upset at the moment. But Elijah being Elijah, he couldn't let her conversation with Niklaus be dismissed. He was possessive about what was his and he didn't want to fight over a girl again with Niklaus; especially when the woman at risk was his wife. When Autumn set her empty cup down on the nightstand, Elijah spoke up.

"I heard you talking to Niklaus downstairs."

Autumn froze for a second but regained her poise a second later. "So?"

"I don't want you talking to him without me with you, okay?" Elijah said. He didn't want to make her mad at him, but he had to know that she wouldn't go off talking with Niklaus whenever they were in the same room; alone especially.

"Alright," Autumn agreed. "Only because you asked."

He could tell that she was only agreeing with him so they wouldn't fight, but hopefully they wouldn't need to fight over it anytime soon. Tomorrow, Elijah planned on taking Autumn away for the day to go and check out the safe house.

With Mother around, Elijah wasn't ready to trust her. Something was off. She couldn't possibly come back and expect them to all be a family again just like that, could she? This safe house will be the place only Elijah and Autumn knew about. He didn't have to worry about the person on the phone earlier. He had met up with her earlier and compelled her to forget everything once Elijah was appeased with the house.

Autumn climbed into their bed and motioned for Elijah to join her by patting the space next to her. After turning the lights off, Elijah walked over to the bed and got underneath the covers before pulling Autumn closer to him. After a couple of minutes, Autumn was asleep while he was still wide awake.

Elijah couldn't stop thinking about ways to send Klaus the message that he wasn't going to let him steal the girl this time. This was Autumn; his world, his life, the reason he existed. Elijah was never going to give her up. Not even if it meant dying.

Looking down at Autumn for a moment, he pressed his lips to her forehead. Pulling back, he smoothed her hair out and hugged her closer, ready to go to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said before, I don't know how to transition well, so I may leave this story like this for a week or so. I'll try to make it fast, though. **

**Do you know who Elijah was talking to on the phone? I'll give you a hint, you either love her or you don't. (;**

**Thank you my lovely readers. Your views and reviews motivate me! Keep 'em coming!**

**Ta-ta for now! Remember to review for more! **


	24. Chapter Twenty Four: The Doppelgangers

**A/N: Holy crap. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. But I had writer's block but now I have the whole thing down! This chapter leads up to the plot thickening. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Also, you should go check out my new stories if you have the time and/or want to. They aren't that far along, but they have enough I think. And one last thing: I have a poll on my profile for which story I should update. Go vote for this story or your other favorites. Maximum votes are three per person. (:**

**Thanks!**

**Chapter Twenty Four: The Doppelgangers: Part One**

**Autumn**

"Where are we going?" Autumn asked Elijah as the car passed the Mystic Falls' welcome sign. Elijah had been preoccupied with his thoughts this morning, only allowing himself to come out of his own world to address Autumn that they needed to leave the house for the day. He rushed her to get ready and disappeared for a couple of moments and the next moment, he was ushering her into the car.

"I need to go observe a location that will be needed in the near future," Elijah responded, looking away from the road and down at his wife. Taking a strand of her dark hair in his fingers, he twirled it around his index finger and a lazy smile appeared on his face. "I think you'll be pleasantly surprised, my love."

Autumn gave him a confused look but shook the confusion away, knowing it would be futile to argue about it. Relaxing against the seat, she reached up and gently pulled his hand that was intertwined with her hair into hers and laced their fingers together. Elijah sent her another one of his smiles and turned his attention back to the road while rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"So after this little outing, what are we going to be doing?" Autumn asked. "Surely this can't be all."

A smirk formed on Elijah's lips as he heard her question. "I believe I need to pay a visit to a certain doppelganger. Would you care to join me?"

"The doppelganger?" she asked with a groan at the end. "I don't know Elijah."

"What is it you don't like about her?" he inquired, trying to figure out her distaste for the Gilbert girl. He knew why Autumn would certainly hate Katerina, but he didn't understand Elena.

"You know I didn't like Katerina, so why should I like this one?" Autumn snipped. "She's just as bad as that doppelganger bitch from the fourteen-hundreds."

"They are different people," he pointed out.

"Not really," she countered.

"And how?"

"Elena is toying around with the Salvatore brothers just like Katerina did in the eighteen-sixties. Katerina also played with you and your brother as well, _no?"_ Autumn asked with venom dripping off of her every word. "If I remember correctly, she is the reason I left you." The moment the words left her mouth, she wanted to take them back. She knew he wouldn't respond well to her statement.

Looking over at him, she saw Elijah stiffen in his seat and his hand grip the steering wheel, tightening significantly to the point where he almost broke the wheel. Letting out a breath of air, Autumn watched Elijah's grip on the steering wheel loosen.

"That was uncalled for," she whispered, shaking her head at herself. "I apologize."

"Autumn," Elijah said, taking a deep breath. Autumn prepared herself for a scolding, but when she was braced, it never came. She was shocked by what she heard instead. "I'm sorry that I let some absurd girl get in between our marriage. I never wanted you to leave, I never wanted to hurt you, and I never wanted her to be able to manipulate me like that. I give you my word that nothing – I mean _nothing _– will ever come between us again."

Elijah removed his eyes from the road and looked over at his wife and watched her. A smile worked its way on to her lips gradually. She couldn't be happier to hear the words come out of his mouth. When she couldn't smile any wider, she leaned across the console and placed a tender kiss on his lips before pulling away and leaning her head on his shoulder. With his hand still in hers, she gave it a small squeeze when he kissed her head ever so gently and returned his focus back to the road.

* * *

Driving down a narrow dirt road, Autumn looked out the windows at the trees surrounding the road. They had been on this road for nearly ten minutes and she had no clue when it would ever come to an end. Right before she could open her mouth to ask when they were going to stop, a small wooden cabin came into view. There was a red sports car already parked in front of it with a dark haired woman leaning against the hood and her back facing them.

"Here we are," Elijah said, putting the black SUV into park and turning the car off. Autumn lifted her head off of Elijah's shoulder and stretched her arms out while Elijah got out of the car and made his way around the car, to her door. Opening the door for her, he offered Autumn his hand which she gladly took. Elijah shut the door behind her and linked their arms together. Autumn looked up at Elijah with a smile and placed her other hand on his bicep.

Hearing someone huff in front of them, Autumn moved her gaze from Elijah to the woman who had been in front of them. When she saw who was in front of her, she stopped dead in her tracks and let out a feral hiss. Elijah stopped when Autumn did and turned to face her, ignoring the woman in front of him.

"What is she doing here?" Autumn screamed.

"She helped me acquire this little cabin," he explained. "Nothing else happened. The moment I am appeased with the house, she will forget everything and never know she was here."

"But why did you go to _her _for help? Kol, Rebekah, myself, even _Klaus _could've helped you."

"You know I can hear you right?" the woman asked from behind Elijah's back.

"You know I don't give a shit right?" Autumn spat back.

"I don't see why he cares so much about you," the woman said, strutting towards Elijah, swaying her hips. "You are quite boring in comparison."

"Katerina," Elijah warned, making the woman strutting towards him falter. "Don't test me." Turning back to Autumn, he looked into her eyes and gently rubbed her forearm. "Don't listen to her. You are all I could ever care about and more."

Autumn pepped up a little hearing that and gave him a small smile and nod, once again turning to face the Petrova with Elijah on her arm and more confidence than before. Katerina was shooting daggers at Autumn after hearing Elijah's words but she didn't care.

"What do you think?" Elijah asked Autumn, scooping the house and the surrounding area. "Doesn't this look like the perfect place to settle down?"

Autumn became confused and looked up at him expectantly. "What do you mean?"

"What do you think of our little cabin?" Elijah asked, carefully avoiding what the house really was meant for. "If you don't like it, we can always look for others."

"Wait," Autumn said, stopping him. "You mean this is _ours_?"

Elijah nodded his head and smiled down at Autumn who had the biggest grin on her face. Letting out a small squeal, she threw her arms around Elijah and hugged him.

"I love it," she said pulling away from him and walking towards the little cottage. "It's perfect."

"Great," Elijah said. "Why don't you take a look around while I take care of some business?"

Autumn nodded her head and continued to walk towards the front of house which was on the facing the lake to her right. The front of the cabin overviewed a lake and had its own dock. There were no other houses on the lake, making it peaceful and quiet. Walking up the porch, Autumn slowly entered the house to see the interior. She was overjoyed with what she saw.

The living room looked warm and cozy being so small with a fire place on the wall. There was only one couch, a coffee table, and a chair with an end table for furniture in the living room. Moving her gaze from the living room she looked to her other side and saw a kitchen. The kitchen looked fairly modern and had a window above the sink, overlooking the lake. She moved from the little foyer to the dining room where there was a table with two chairs and flowers in the middle of the dark oak table. Turning on her heel, she faced the stairs that were hidden behind the small wall that separated the kitchen from the dining room and climbed the stairs hesitantly. When she reached the top of the stairs, she saw the attic had been transformed into a bedroom. In the middle of the back wall, a king size bed was neatly made. Right next to the bed on both sides was a night stand for each of them. On the left wall, there was a dresser and a little closet that could hold their clothes. And on the other wall, there were a couple of paintings that livened up the room.

Autumn sighed in content and walked back down the stairs to see Elijah standing in the living room, waiting for her.

"What did you think?" he asked.

"It was amazing. I love it. Thank you, Elijah," she said, walking up to him and pecking his lips quickly. "Is she gone?"

Smirking down at Autumn, Elijah nodded his head and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Now, before we settle down, let's go take care of business."

* * *

**A/N: TVD is back on tomorrow! EP! So excited! **

**Remember: you should go check out my new stories if you have the time and/or want to. They aren't that far along, but they have enough I think. And one last thing: I have a poll on my profile for which story I should update. Go vote for this story or your other favorites. Maximum votes are three per person. (:**

**Review for more and tell me what you think! **

**Thanks!**


End file.
